Alphabet Songfics
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Songfics requested by readers to a letter of the alphabet. Troyella. Requests are now closed.
1. A: All About You

_This is the first story of my _Alphabet Oneshots_. You can request songs, but to see what letter are left, you will need to go into my story, _Love Lasts Forever_, and into the Authors Note. I accept all oneshots, as long as the letter has not already been chosen. I update the list regularly, so you will be able to choose pretty accurately a letter and a song._

_I hope you like!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song._

**McFly-All About You (Requested by Loves to read 15)**

Troy Bolton grinned as he made his way to school today. Ten more minutes and he could see Gabriella Montez. Admittedly, they had been together until eleven o'clock the night before, but he still couldn't wait to see her. A carefully wrapped up bunch of delicate, red and white roses lay on the seat across from him, and a small, white card peaked out from the centre of bouquet.

As he pulled into the school parking lot, he recognized a giggle and a loud voice, and soon Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez appeared from behind the bus parked next to his truck. He jumped out of the van, grabbing Gabriella around the waist and swinging her around, kissing her full on her lush, full lips.

"I've missed you baby," he told her with a love-struck smile. She grinned back up at him with a trusting, warm smile. He reached over the side of his truck and pulled out the flowers, handing them to her with a flourish.

"Ohmigod, Troy!" She gasped. "They're gorgeous!"

_It's all about you, it's all about you baby  
It's all about you, it's all about you_

Troy laid back on his bed after he had finished all his homework, occasionally looking over at a picture of Gabriella which sat beside the lamp on his bedside table. She looked so cute, so young. He smiled as he remembered a discussion they had had a day before. She had been sitting on her bed, looking through one of her girly magazines, and quizzing him.

"What's my favorite colour?" She had asked him. He had rolled his eyes. What an easy question.

"Purple. But not that light colour purple, the dark one with a hint of blue," he told her. She'd grinned at him.

"If you had to choose one thing, what would you say you're world revolved around?" She had asked. Troy had smiled and reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's all about you," he had answered.

_Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew  
So I told you with a smile  
It's all about you_

Gabriella had smiled at him, biting her lower lip and blushing slightly in that adorable way she did when she was embarrassed. She'd looked back down at her magazine, but Troy'd pulled in away, sitting beside her and pulling her into his lap, covering her cheeks and neck with kisses. She'd giggled and screeched.

When he'd finally calmed down, she whispered in his ear,

"I promise I'll make your life worthwhile."

_Then you whispered in my ear and you told me to  
Said you make my life worth while  
It's all about you_

Troy grinned. He loved making her smile, hearing her laugh. He would do anything for her, just to see that smile spread across her face. Just to stop the tears which occasionally flooded to her eyes. Just to feel her arms around him, making him breathless and weak.

Just watching her from the desk in her room, while she lay on the floor in a meditating position made him tingle all over. The perfect curve of her neck, luscious curve of her lips, the innocent flutter of her eyelashes, unbeknownst to her that she was making him feel so many things everytime her deep, brown eyes glanced over in his direction.

"Gabi?" Troy murmured, quickly closing the distance between, just wanting to feel the pressure of her lips against his.

"Yeah?" Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped as he was right in front of her. His lips pressed down on hers and she smiled against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_And I would answer all your wishes  
If you ask me to  
But if you deny me one of your kisses  
Don't know what I'd do_

He loved the afternoons when her mother would go out with friends, and Gabriella would stay at home in her pyjamas, washing dishes and singing along with the radio. He would wait until he finished drying and putting away the last dish, and then scoop her up in his arms, swaying with whatever song was on, his nose buried in her hair, the sweet smell of her shampoo invading his senses.

"I love you," she murmured, lifting her head and paralyzing him for the umpteenth time with her beautiful stare.

"I love you too," he replied, holding her closer, never wanting to let her go.

_So hold me close and say three words like you used to do  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles it's all about you  
Yeah_

"No! No, please, Gabi!" Troy moaned as she picked a movie. They stood in the line at the cinema, the strong smell of buttery popcorn surrounding them and the loud yells and laughter of the Saturday night movie-goers. "Please, anything but that." Gabriella giggled and tugged on his hand, fixing her puppy-dog look on him. "Don't give me that look. Don't you dare give me that look…"

"What movie will you two be seeing?" Asked the worker behind the counter, smiling invitingly at the couple. Troy slid the money across the counter and said with a pitiful sigh,

"The Proposal, thanks."

_And I would answer all your wishes if you asked me to  
But if you deny me one of your kisses don't know what I'd do_

Two weeks later they sat on the couch at his house, watching yet another chick flick, The Notebook. Gabriella was nestled in his arms, tears trickling down her face, even though she had seen the movie hundreds of times—Troy knew, he had watched it with her every single time. But he never really complained.

Anything for Gabriella.

Anything.

_It's all about you  
It's all about you, it's all about you baby  
It's all about you, it's all about you baby  
It's all about you, it's all about you baby  
It's all about you, it's all about you  
It's all about you_

_Please review!!_

_And check out my other story to request!_


	2. B: Breathe

_Okay, guys, this is the second oneshot up. There are still some letters that have not been requested yet. Those are G, J, N, P, Q, R, S, U, X, Z. Also, there are so many songs that are being requested that are doubling up, so I've decided that I will do another one of these once this is finished. So please save those requests for next time. Also, please check out my other oneshots and my stories._

**Anna Nalick-Breathe (Requested by Uniquegrl7)**

Gabriella Montez lay against her pillows, staring up at the ceiling, the digits on the bedside clock glowing against her skin. She sighed. Why couldn't she sleep? She had been rushed off her feet all day…Gabriella do this, Gabriella do this, Please, Gabriella?...She grumbled and rolled over and then jumped as her phone began to ring.

"Gosh…" she mumbled, flicking open her phone and holding it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, her voice quiet and sleepy.

"Gabi? It's me," Sharpay Evans voice filtered through. Gabriella sighed. "I'm sorry I rang so early—" _No, you're not. _"—I just wanted to talk to you about Zeke—" _What else? _"—I don't want to go out with him anymore." _What?!_

"What?!" Gabriella cried sitting up straight in bed.

"I just don't like him in the way he likes me," she told her. "I mean, it's was nice while it lasted, but…He's just not the type of guy I want to be with." Gabriella grumbled under her breath. No guy was the guy she wanted, and Gabriella was always the one who had to run around after those poor guys, feeling sorry for them as she told them they were no longer wanted, and then being hated on by all of them when they were broken hearted. It was always her fault, never Sharpay's. It was her they fixed their cold, disheartened glares on when she walked into the classroom in the morning, not Sharpay.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

That was her life, though, Gabriella contemplated as she walked toward school. She couldn't change how she lived now. She was the good girl, the reliable one, the one everyone turned to. Even people she wasn't particularly close to new that they could rely on her if they needed help with a school assignment, or some tutoring so that they could catch up. It was just her. She was too nice to say no.

As she suspected, the minute she stepped into form-class, and eyes of Zeke Baylor latched onto hers. She had phoned him this morning, knowing she couldn't bear saying it to his face. She sat down, trying not look at him, or any of his friends, including Troy Bolton, one of her good friends.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

She was the only one who knew about Troy's secret. The bottles of vodka and tequila that were stashed away underneath his bed. The violent hangovers the next morning, when he rung her, asking her to get him excused from school.

When she got home that afternoon, he was laying on her sofa, a cold cloth on his forehead, a bottle of beer in his hand. Gabriella groaned under her breath as she walked in, glad her mother wouldn't be home for a few more hours. He looked over at her, and she looked back, with a pitiful expression.

"Mum and dad are just on my back," he began. Gabriella sighed as she sat next to. "They just won't leave me alone." She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at her, that heartbreaking smile that melted her heart as he it crossed his face and reached his eyes. "You're amazing, Gabs, you know that?" She smiled and nodded, standing up and letting out a long sigh.

"I know," she replied with a grin.

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it_

But Gabriella would never say no, and she knew she never could. She cared too much about Troy—about everyone—for her own good. She couldn't stand to see people hurt or upset when she knew she could do something to help them.

But late at night, when she lay in bed, watching the minutes tick past on the clock, she wondered if it was worth it.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

She knew things had to get better, that all the good she done would eventually come back to her. Everything she had done right, every sleepless night she had sacrificed, every minute she spent with a sobbing friend…She would be rewarded for all of that. She was the kindest person at the school, and that was a reward for her.

She had the reputation of being a kind, caring, hard-working person, and she knew that was a good thing.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around._

Late at night, Gabriella twisted and turned in her bed, not able to eliminate the faces of everyone…Sharpay's gut-wrenching sobs, Zeke's accusing eyes, Troy's grateful smile…Why _her? _Why did they have to pick _her?_

Growling under her breath she looked over at the digital clock on her bedside table, which announced 2 o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed, pulling a jersey on and flicking on her lamp. An empty pad and a purple pen lay on the floor next to her bed, and she picked it, pouring her feelings out as she scribbled frantically on the paper, recording all the thoughts she felt.

Written down, the words looked so harsh, and yet so true.

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

The next day at school, she felt a sense of relief. Troy came up behind her and slung his arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him, and he kissed her quickly on the cheek. Sharpay grinned over at her, and even Zeke looked happier, standing with another girl, who looked up at him with large love-struck eyes.

Maybe not everything had to be changed. Maybe everything would work out.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
And breathe, just breathe  
Whoa breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

_Tell me what you think, and send in your requests!_


	3. C: Crazier

_Okay, C!_

**Taylor Swift-Crazier (Requested by i****ndependentHSMFAN23)**

Bliss. That was the exact word Gabriella Montez would use to describe how she was feeling right at that very moment. Absolute bliss. She and her boyfriend of a year, Troy Bolton, were staying with his aunt and uncle at their farm for the next week. She was laying back in a meadow, the cool grass swishing around her, the warm breeze brushing over her skin, the bright sun winking down at her.

Suddenly, someone thumped down beside her. Gabriella grinned and turned her head to face Troy's. Troy smiled at her, his hand finding hers. They lay in the grass, just staring up at the clear sky, the heat enveloping them.

"You enjoying it?" Troy asked her softly.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, turning to face him once more and kissing him quickly on the cheek.

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where I want to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
Always tryin to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

Troy watched as Gabriella helped his aunt do the dishes. Gabriella was laughing, her tee-towel always moving efficiently over the wet utensils and plates. His uncle was standing beside him, grinning at the love struck eyes Troy was making at his girlfriend.

"You really like her, hm?" Uncle John said with a half-smile. Troy looked up at the older man and didn't even bother answering. He obviously already knew. Gabriella seemed to sense his eyes on her, and she looked over her shoulder, smiling quickly and blowing a kiss before going back to talking to Aunt May. Troy bit his lower lip and sat down, opposite his uncle.

"How did you guys meet?" His uncle asked curiously.

"At New Years, up at that lodge we went to last year," Troy replied, his eyes still fixed on Gabriella's moving figure. His uncle didn't try to draw him into any other conversation, knowing it would be useless.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

"Put me down! Troy!" Gabriella squealed as he spun her around, her hair splaying everywhere. Troy laughed, spinning her quicker. Eventually, the both lost balance and tumbled down onto the bed. Gabriella laughed as they both caught their breath. "You should've put me down, then you wouldn't have fallen," she told him logically. Troy laughed and rolled over, holding her close to his side.

"I love you, baby," he told her. "You know that, aye?" She smiled and rolled on top of him, planting kisses over his forehead and cheeks and eventually, his mouth.

"Of course I do," she replied with a grin. "You tell me about, of, I don't know, three times a minute." They both laughed and kissed again. "But I don't mind," she told him. "I love you too."

_I've watched from a distance as you  
Made up your room?  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe_

Gabriella on a horse was a sight that made Troy burst out laughing. She looked so uncomfortable. Her back ramrod straight, her mouth pinched into a straight line, her knuckles white, gripping the reigns. He wasn't sure if she was scared or just had no idea what she was doing. And that wasn't actually something that Troy minded seeing! Gabriella was always so sure of herself, seeing her clueless for once wasn't such a bad thing.

"Hey! Bolton! Get your butt over here and help me!" Stumbling unsteadily and still laughing, Troy made his way over to his white-faced girlfriend. He looked up at her, grinning. "She's…Big," Gabriella said sheepishly. Troy shook his head.

"Tap your heels against her side," he told her. She done that and the horse started moving. Gabriella let out a squeak but Troy saw a smile begin to break out across her face as the horse began to circle around the ring.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Ohh_

The local barn dance was something that Troy had grown accustomed to. He would go on the Sundays when he was staying with his uncle and aunt. Almost everyone in town came. The young girls would dance with their fathers or grandparents, and husbands would dance with their wives. Everyone always had a good time.

Usually, Troy ended up dancing with his aunt, or one of her friends for a few dances, and then sat with his uncle for most of the evening, just eating and watching everyone dance and make fools of themselves.

But this evening, Troy knew that he was going to have to get Gabriella on the dance floor…Or, in this case, the barn floor.

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Ohh ohh_

The barn was decorated with crepe paper and Chinese lanterns. Hay bales were arranged as seats around the sides of the barn, and several tables were set up, holding various finger foods and bowls of punch. Gabriella looked gorgeous, dressed in a faded, denim mini-skirt and light blue baby-doll top. Her hair was just tumbling down her shoulders, still slightly damp from when she had had her shower a few hours ago.

The radio began playing country music. Gabriella swayed on the sidelines as Troy danced with his aunt, who knew that his mind was anywhere but on the dance she was having with him.

"You go show her some of that Bolton charm," his aunt whispered as the dance ended and a slower, softer song began to play. Troy grinned at his aunt and made his way over to Gabriella. Her eyes widened and she shook her head and laughed when he first put out his hand to ask for a dance.

"Go on, lassie, don't leave the boy hanging!" A guy next to her said, pushing her forward.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier_

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying them both to the music. Gabriella smiled shyly up at him, her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as she leaned up and kissed him softly on the nose. She giggled as he blinked quickly. The song began to quicken its tempo and he spun her around, her feet leaving the ground momentarily. She laughed again.

As the song began to fade, Troy slowly stopped dancing and leaned down, his lips pressing softly against hers.

_Please review!_


	4. D: Did You Forget

_I would just like everyone to know that I cannot take any more requests! I'm sorry, but all the letters have been taken! For this chapter, I was running out of time to post it, so I decided to use one of my oneshots, and just delete it by itself. I'm sorry if you've already read it, but for those who haven't I hope you enjoy._

**Demi Lovato-Did You Forget? (Requested by BaByVanessa093_)_**

Gabriella Montez sat in the new room, staring at the blank, white walls around her. It was so plain. It wasn't the room that belonged to her. She had moved so many times, yes, but…The last place had felt like home. She had been there for over three years, and she had finally fit in. And she had fallen in love. Gabriella sighed and looked at her hands.

But not now.

She had broken up with her boyfriend of nearly two and half years when they had moved away. She and Troy Bolton had decided that a long-distance relationship would never work. They would hardly ever see each, and they were both so busy, there were chances they wouldn't even be able to talk that often.

Tears clouded her vision as memories flooded back to her.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Gabriella lay on her bed, dialing the number on her bestfriend, Taylor McKessie. It had been nearly a week since she had spoken to her. Two weeks since she had broken up with Troy. Gabriella felt a rush of happiness fill her as Taylor's voice filtered through the small speaker.

"Hey girl!" Taylor cried into the phone. "How are you?" They talked about the move and the latest news on the Decathlon team. Then Gabriella asked about Troy. Taylor was quiet on the other end of the phone. Gabriella frowned.

"What is it Taylor? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine…" Taylor said slowly. Gabriella frowned.

"Well, what is it?" She asked. Taylor was quiet for another long moment and Gabriella felt dread pulling at her heartstrings and making her stomach clench. She almost didn't want to know what it was when Taylor finally told her.

"He's going out with Sharpay, honey."

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

Tears racked Gabriella body for the rest of the night as she lay gasping in her bed, holding her pillow tight to her face. Her mother had come up at first, but Gabriella had ignored her, just wanting to bed left alone in her misery. How could he do that to her? Had she really been that disposable? Had he really not cared that much about her? Her breath caught in her throat as another possibility jumped to her head.

Had he already forgotten about her?

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

The next day, Gabriella moved through the motions of her school life in automatic, not really paying any attention in class, and not tasting the food she was eating. When she got home, she fell onto her bed, falling into an exhausted sleep.

As she woke up, she realized things made sense. Troy hadn't tried to contact her over the past week. He hadn't sent her a text, tried to ring, left a comment on her internet pages or anything. Gabriella logged onto bebo and went onto Troy's page. He had been on five minutes ago. Gabriella almost started crying again, realizing that she had missed him by only five minutes. She looked down at his relationship status. A jolt ran through her as she realized it said single.

Maybe Taylor had got it wrong, she thought. Maybe they didn't go out.

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

Gabriella looked at her phone. It seemed to be almost taunting her. She wanted to ring him so badly and in just a few buttons, she would be connected through to him. But she couldn't. She didn't know what to say. And as things flooded back into her head, she realized he wouldn't answer anyway. It was Wednesday and he had basketball practice that afternoon until six o'clock.

Gabriella bit her lower lip and then went onto Sharpay's page. There was a picture of Troy and Sharpay as he display picture. Gabriella was glad to see that Troy did not look comfortable at all. He was using the smile he usually used when he was with Sharpay. An uncomfortable, and yet long-suffering one.

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

Troy Bolton got home exhausted from the basketball try-outs. He fell face-first on his bed. As he did, he knocked something on his desk and it fell onto the ground. He leaned over and picked it up, glancing at it as he put it back. Gabriella's smile stared back at him. He put the picture in front of him, staring at it. She was so beautiful. Troy sighed. Everything had gone wrong.

They belonged together, they were meant to be. Why had she moved? Why had she convinced him it would be better this way? He couldn't go on like this. And now she had gone, Sharpay had taken her spot in the Summer musical, and suddenly everyone thought they went out!

He groaned and buried his face in his duvet, just wanting everything to go back to how it had been.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

Finally, Troy pressed the call button. The ring-tone sounded loudly in his ear. Once, twice…And suddenly, her voice was there. Troy couldn't contain the excitement which welled up inside of him when he heard her sweet, tentative voice say,

"Hello?"

"Gabi, baby!" He breathed into the phone. On the other end of the phone, warmth spread throughout her as she heard those words. Tears of happiness flooded down her cheeks as she yelped back,

"Omg, Troy! I thought…I thought you were going out with Gabriella and-and I thought you had f-forgotten me," the words were jumbled and she choked over the letters. Troy shook his head.

"No, baby, how could I ever forget you?"

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all_

"Babe, I can't do this without you," Troy told her honestly into the phone. "I don't know why I thought I could. I don't know why I let you talk me into this, okay? I cannot do this without you." Gabriella blinked back tears. "Will you go out with me, Gabriella Montez?" He asked her gently.

"Yes!" She cried.

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us_

The next few days past quickly. They talked every morning before they had to go to school, and every lunch and every night. Almost every moment they could, they spent on the phone to each other. Both sets of parents got frustrated as they yelled at their teenager to get off their cell-phones.

The weekend came around, and Troy smiled as he boarded the train. He was talking to Gabriella at the time, and she asked what he was doing.

"Oh, I'm on the train," he replied casually.

"Oh cool, where are you going?" She asked.

"This place called Mountford, you heard of it?" He asked. There was silence on the other end of the phone, and then a scream.

"OMG!"

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

Gabriella was there to greet him as he got off the train. The minute she saw him, she leaped into his arms. Tears dripped down her face as he picked her up and spun her around, her hair splaying out. Then he placed her back on his feet, and kissed her full on the mouth, not caring about the passengers surrounding them, or her mum standing a few meters away. He stared down into her wet eyes and brushed away the remaining tears on her cheek.

"I love you, Gabi," he whispered. She smiled happily.

"I love you too, Troy," she murmured as he took her in his arms again.

_Also, I've had a great response to my latest story, _9 Boys Plus 1 Girl Equals Utter Chaos_, so if you have time, I hope you go over and have a look at that!_

_Please review!_


	5. E: Everyday

_Okay, just pretend that HSM2 didn't happen and this is their first time at Lava Springs. I hope everyone likes. I didn't actually know where I was going when I started this, I was going to have Troy actually cheat, but I must have been in such a good mood that this came out! Please review and check out my other stories when you have finished this!_

**High School Musical 2-Everyday (Requested By ****_WiLdCaTgIrL414_****)**

It's like he didn't even care anymore. He just sat with Sharpay, laughing and his arm around the back of her seat, totally ignoring me. Chad and Taylor were being really sweet and staying at the table with me, when I knew they had plans to sneak out and have a private lunch together. Why was Troy acting this way? It was irritating as well as hurtful. Chad rubbed her arm reassuringly and said,

"Troy is just a bit too nice at times. You know he doesn't mean it." I sighed and glanced back over at Troy and Sharpay. Sharpay knew that I was looking and she purposefully leaned in closer to him, there heads almost touching. She was trying to make me jealous, I knew it. This was stupid! He was my boyfriend! Why would I get jealous of her, when Troy is already _my _boyfriend—not her's?!

_Once in a lifetime  
Means there's no second chance  
So I believe that you and me  
Should grab it while we can_

Fulton had assigned me to dishes duty, because the pool was closed for the day. I was really excited, because Troy's a waiter, and that means he spends most of his time in the kitchen. Martha and Taylor were washing the dishes and flicking soap suds at all the rest of us. Chad got a bunch in his hair and we all laughed at him. He's such a dope. He pouted and then picked Taylor up and started spinning her around. Taylor was squealing at him to put her down, but everyone knew that she didn't want him to. It was cute.

And it was how me and Troy acted a week or so ago.

He never even came into the kitchen once. He rang me up later and said that Sharpay had asked him to go shopping with him. Shopping? Troy _hated _shopping. He would never go with me. We always joked about it, because he knew how much I loved shopping. I used to say that it was his worse nightmare to go shopping with me, because I could spend hours in one single shop.

Well, imagine shopping with Sharpay. Her and daddy's endless credit account balance. They would be in one shop for a week! And Troy had gone on his own accord.

_Make it last forever  
And never give it back  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at  
Because this moment's really all we have_

The summer only went for another two weeks. Two weeks. And then, we were off to University. Two separate University's. They were only an hour apart, but Troy had told me he wanted to spend every second he could with me this summer. This was the last free summer we would have for ages. Or at least, reasonably free summer. As free as it can be with Fulton breathing down my neck…And a blonde drama queen stealing my boyfriend.

I was about to drive home when Troy knocked on the window of my car. I smiled up at him and opened the door, getting out and giving him a hug. He hugged me back but it felt a bit different. I pulled away first and looked up at him.

"Look, do you want to go to a movie tonight?" He asked, looking down at his hands. He was nervous? Since when was Troy nervous when he asked me out? He always looked me right in the eye and every now and again he would give me that drop dead gorgeous smile of his. But not now. He looked flustered and out of place.

"Of course! What movie did you want to see?" I asked him, smiling brightly. He looked across the car park and I saw Sharpay standing there. I frowned. Why was he looking at her?

"Well, Sharpay and her family is going to the Premiere of Transformers 2 and they were wondering if we wanted to go," Troy said. Right, so he only wanted me to go with him to the movie because he didn't want to feel guilty going to a movie with Sharpay that I had wanted to see for ages. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm actually busy, I just remembered," I muttered. Troy's eyes flew open and he looked at me for the first time. "Ring me later." I slid back into my car.

"But, Gabriella—" I cut Troy off as I backed out of the car park at high speed, and drove away.

_Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith_

I didn't see Troy all the next day. He and Chad were both out, caddying for Sharpay. I don't see why both of them had to go. Taylor told me that at least Chad would keep an eye on Troy, but we both knew that Chad wouldn't really say anything to Troy. He wasn't really like that unless he saw something getting really out of hand.

After work, I was walking around the back of Lava Springs, and Ryan ran up to me. He had one of his cute little hats on, with the whole matching outfit and shoes to go with it.

"Hey, Gabs!" He called, walking beside me. Despite the fact his sister could be a conniving cow, I had to admit, I quite liked Ryan. "We were really disappointed you couldn't make it to the movie last night." I looked away. Great. Reverse psychology. Now they were pretending that they actually wanted to me to come, that I wasn't just going to come to make Troy feel less guilty. As if he knew what I was thinking, Ryan touched my shoulder, "Don't hate on Shar so much, k? Trust me." He smiled. "You might be surprised."

_Everyday  
From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
Together we  
Will celebrate  
(Celebrate)  
Oh, everyday_

I had no idea what Ryan meant by what he had said, and the words just kept running through my head. Did that mean she wasn't after Troy? Could she for once, actually have backed off? I mean, I saw her chatting up Zeke this morning when she had come into the kitchen to request her daily meal. I had assumed that it was just Sharpay being a flirt, but maybe she really wasn't interested in Troy.

Then what was with all the time they were spending together? All the whispered conversations? I hoped to get something out of Chad when he got back, but it was already six, and mum was expecting me home for dinner. They were meant to be back over an hour ago. I gave up and drove home. Taylor had told me she would ring me if Chad told her anything.

_They say that you should follow  
And chase down what you dream,  
But if you get lost and lose yourself  
What does is really mean?_

I thought we had everything planned. We would find cheap apartments, both of us had jobs lined up, and we would alternate weekends seeing each other. But Troy was changing and he wasn't paying any attention to me anymore! What had happened?!

I rang up Chad, even though Taylor told me if anything had happened she would ring me, and he answered. He sounded really happy, and when I asked about Troy, he got a really weird voice on. He told me everything was going to be all right, that nothing was happening between Sharpay and Troy. I asked him what was going on, and he went all secretive and just said that I would have to wait and see.

I suppose that's a good thing.

Chad would have told me if it was a bad thing.

But what was it?

_No matter where we're going,  
It starts from where we are.  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
And because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Troy caught up with me before I even entered Lava Springs this morning. He ran straight up to me and enveloped me and a huge hug. He buried his face in my hair and I felt his warm breath on my neck. I wrapped my arms automatically around him, although I wondered what this was about. It had been weeks since he last showed me this much affection. He pulled back and cupped my face in his hands.

"Baby. I'm sorry," he told me, looking me straight in the eyes. "I didn't realize how much my spending time with Sharpay would affect you." I began to smile. "But it's something I have to do, okay?" He told me, but I didn't quite understand.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled sweetly.

"You'll see," he told me. "You'll see."

_Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith_

I went about everything I done that day feeling 100 pounds lighter. Troy still loved me! That's all that kept running through my head as I mopped the floors in the changing rooms. It carried on running through my head when I walked into the kitchen and Troy was walking out the opposite door, beside Sharpay. It continued running through my head as I finished work and hopped into my car. Troy caught up to me and leaned in my window, planting a loud kiss on my cheek before bidding me goodbye.

Something was up between Sharpay and Troy. That was for certain. But it was nothing for me to worry about.

I trusted Troy. And whatever he had to sort out, I knew that he still loved me. And that he would tell me when he was ready.

_Everyday  
From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand,  
Together we  
Will celebrate,  
Oh, everyday_

Troy didn't ring me that night. But that was okay. I was getting used to going to sleep without hearing his voice before my eyes closed. Admittedly I still wished he had, but he seemed busy and I had to respect that.

In the morning, I realized it was Saturday, and went back to sleep. Mum came up at about ten o'clock and told me Troy was here. A fluttery feeling spread throughout me. Troy had come around to see me! It was the first time in three weeks he had come around on a weekend to see me. I didn't even bother to change; I just flew down the stairs wearing my short-shorts and pyjama top and jumped into his arms. It was only after he released me that he was with someone.

Sharpay.

I tried to contain my annoyance, but I suppose it showed, and she looked appropriately uncomfortable. Then I realized I was wearing a see-through shirt and tiny shorts and then I felt uncomfortable.

"We have something to show you! Get changed and hurry up! We have a two hour trip in front of us!"

_We're taking it back,  
We're doing it here  
Together!  
It's better like that,  
And stronger now  
Than ever! We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!_

I had no idea what had gotten into Troy as I sat next to him in his beat up truck. Sharpay was sitting in the back as though she had been in it a thousand times—which, I suppose, she had lately. I hadn't seen Troy parading around in her pink convertible, so I suppose they had been going around in his truck.

I wondered where we were going, and things began to look slightly familiar as we neared the hour and a half mark of our trip.

It looked like the way to Yale.

_Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!_

About ten minutes before the turn off to my future University, Troy turned off and began to drive down a busy street. We drove for another twenty or so minutes before he pulled over to the curb in front of a high rise apartment block. Sharpay slid out of the car and Troy got out, and then ran around to open my door. I got out and walked behind them as they walked up the stairs to the building. The doorman opened it with a polite nod and a curt,

"Ms Evans." She nodded and continued walking toward the elevator. "Mr Bolton." I frowned slightly as I clicked that Troy and Sharpay had come to this apartment building several times already with each other. Why had my boyfriend been to an apartment with Sharpay? I joined them in the elevator. Sharpay pressed the button for the penthouse and the elevator zoomed upwards. Sharpay buffed her fingernails on her shirt.

"You can wipe the jealous expression off your face," she suddenly stated, examining her nails. "I'm not after Troy." I raised my eyebrows and looked at Troy, who just shrugged and started grinning as the elevator pinged and then the doors opened.

_Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith_

The penthouse was beautiful. Sharpay gave me a tour through it. There were three bedrooms; all decked out with surround sound, wide-screen TV's, mini-fridges, double beds and the walk in wardrobes. There was one bedroom with a en suite and I knew instantly it was Sharpay's, given the room was basically all pink.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked excitedly as I looked out the large windows over the town. I looked at Troy and nodded.

"Of course. It's beautiful," I told him, but I wondered why he was showing me all of this. Sharpay walked out of the room, for once actually knowing the meaning of privacy. Troy crossed the room and took his hands in mine and looked me right in the eye.

_Everyday  
From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
Together we  
Will celebrate,_

"We can stay here," he told me. I looked at him, confused. "The Evans bought it for Sharpay and Ryan, but Ryan wants to move in with Kelsi. Sharpay heard that we wouldn't be able to see each other except for in the weekends because of the distance between our Uni's. She told me she would be willing to let us share the apartment as long as we help pay the rent, which is dirt-cheap because the Evan's own half the apartment." My eyes widened as everything began to sink.

Troy hadn't really been out shopping with Sharpay for that whole day, he had come here. My stomach clenched.

"It's half an hour from your Uni, and half an hour from mine!" Troy was saying excitedly. "Baby, we can still see each other all the time. We'll be living together!" He wrapped his arms around me and crushed his lips against mine. I melted against him, loving the feeling of his body pressed up against mine.

_Everyday!  
Live every day!  
Love everyday!  
Live everyday!  
Love everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday…_

"I will still see you everyday…" he whispered as we broke apart and smiled at each other.

_It's rather long, isn't it?! Oh well, please review!_


	6. F: First Bad Habit

_I would just like to thank everyone for all the support and I hope you like the rest of these!_

**Vanessa Hudgens-First Bad Habit (Requested By ****Loves to read 15_)_**

There was just something about Troy Bolton, something she just couldn't resist. She didn't know what it was. The way his eyes darkened whenever he past her, or how she saw him freeze when she brushed her arm against his in the hallways. The way when he rang her, his voice deepened with lust and want. The way when she sat on his lawn, watching him practicing ball, and his shirt lay next to her, his muscles rippled in the sun, the sweat giving on a glowing sheen. The way he knew where the spot on her neck, the spot that made her shiver and want him more. The way he wrapped his arms around her and held her close when she was sad. The way he knew her school schedule off by heart, and knew where she sat in every class, and would sometimes run to the class ahead of her and leave a flower, or a note on her desk.

He was her drug.

Her addiction.

_Turn it off turn it on  
Let the vibrate on your phone  
Call me up wanna talk  
Then you freeze me  
There's a saying when you're gone  
Let me guessin' what you want  
But my heart says that you will complete me_

"Yo, babe, I bunch of people are coming around for a movie after the game. You coming?" Troy asked her as he sat down on the desk in front of her, his legs casually propped up against the legs of her chair. Gabriella Montez licked her lower lip and nodded. He nodded. "Cool. You gonna stay the night?" He asked, running a finger over her wrist, and smirking slightly when she tilted her head to the side and shrugged.

"I dunno, depends how tired I am," Gabriella replied haughtily. She would stay. Of course she would stay.

She always did.

_At first in the Streams  
And I should know what it means  
But I can't get let game to be over  
When your mood's never change  
Only got myself to blame  
Coz I fall for it over and over_

It had all started back in freshman year. Troy seemed to be promoted straight away to star status because his father was captain of the basketball team, and he was voted team captain within months. He was also drop-dead gorgeous, and had all the cheerleaders after him—even the seniors. When it was made clear Troy Bolton didn't date, no-one wanted to be his girlfriend anymore. They didn't mind being his screw toy. He seemed to go through two or three girls a week, all sassy, confident girls.

Then one day, he was assigned to be a study partner with Gabriella. Suddenly, there were no more girls on his arm. No more teachers yelling at Troy and another girl for inappropriate displays of affection in the hallway. Something about Gabriella seemed to have hooked him. No-one knew what it was, because they weren't even sleeping together…Yet.

Gabriella was a quiet, inwardly confident braniac who had somehow attracted Troy. Now, four years later, they were still seeing each other. Things in their relationship had escalated, they were sleeping together, and it was common knowledge, they still weren't dating, but everyone knew that they wouldn't even look at another person. They seemed to be magnets, pulled toward each other.

_You're like my first bad habit  
I can't live without it  
I can't give you up, give you up  
And even though you're trouble  
I commit to double  
I can't say enough is enough  
I'm a part of you, you're a part of me  
And I know it's wrong but I can't get free  
You're like my first bad habit  
How am I gonna give you up_

Troy played terribly at a game if Gabriella wasn't there. He missed shots in practice and made bad calls if she wasn't sitting in the bleachers, her chocolate eyes glued on him. Gabriella screwed up in tests, or made stupid mistakes if Troy hadn't promised to be outside waiting for her afterwards.

They were always at each others houses. Maria Montez had given up trying to monitor the time they spent together, because she saw that Troy made Gabriella happy. Jack and Leslie Bolton didn't bother trying to coerce Troy into going out on Saturday nights, because that was the set night when he went to Gabriella's, watched movies with her until three in the morning, and then fell asleep after drinking way too many energy drinks.

_You're the worst, you're the best  
Something different from the rest  
It's a fact seeing used never easy  
Love my style, hate my friends  
Though the conflict never end  
How much worse can it get when you tease me_

"Do you love me?" Troy asked in a husky voice, lying on top of Gabriella. She stared up at him, blinking slowly. He ran his fingers down her thighs, drawing a shiver from Gabriella. She kissed him slowly, her fingers twining through his hair, pulling his body closer to hers, molding his tight, muscular body with her soft, curvy one. He moaned as she skimmed her hands over his toned back.

"You know I love you, Troy," she whispered in his ear as he left dustings of kissed down her neck and across her collar-bone.

_Wanna know wanna know  
Wanna know wanna know  
The way we go around  
Can't put my first bad habit down  
Wanna know wanna know  
Wanna know wanna know  
The way we go around  
I just can't give you up_

It wasn't healthy for her, she knew that. She couldn't stop thinking about him, everything about him. In a conversation, she would just be miles away, thinking about Troy. Even though she wished sometimes that he would ask her to be his girlfriend, so that she could finally say that he was her's, she knew he wouldn't. And she wouldn't push it. She didn't want to scare him.

She didn't know what she would do without him. She wouldn't be able to function, be able to think, be able to breathe.

_You're like my first bad habit  
I can't live without it  
I can't give you up, give you up  
And even though you're trouble  
I commit to double  
I can't say enough is enough  
I'm a part of you, you're a part of me  
And I know it's wrong but I can't get free  
You're like my first bad habit  
How am I gonna give you up_

"Troy," Gabriella began, sitting down on her sofa. He looked down at her, his blue orbs burning into her's. "I can't do this anymore." She looked away. College was only a couple of months away. She didn't know what Troy wanted to do then. She knew what she wanted. She wanted Troy to come with her, to get an apartment, to live with her. But that wasn't what Troy did. He needed his space, and usually she respected that. But this time, she couldn't. She needed to know what was happening.

"What are you talking about, Gabriella?" He asked, his voice.

"We're both going to college. You're gonna find another girl, you're gonna do exactly what we've been doing for these past years. I know I'm important to you, but how important, I don't know," Gabriella shrugged. "We've like, been officially together for almost four years, but you haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend yet. And I can't go to college not knowing what is happening between us."

_Turn it off turn it on  
I'm guessing what you want  
Turn it off turn it on  
I'm guessing what you want_

"You know I love you," Troy whispered, cupping her face in his hands. She nodded, her eyes misting up. "And you know I always will." She nodded again. "So, maybe it's time you knew something else." She frowned, confused. Troy pulled something out of his back pocket. She tried to see what it was put he hid it behind his back. He dropped to the ground and Gabriella's mouth opened.

No way…

"Gabriella," Troy began in a soft voice. He pulled the small, black velvet box out from behind his back. "I know you were never my girlfriend. And I know that this is going to be hard because we're going to college and we're both going to be so busy. But…" He opened the box and a diamond ring winked up at her. Tears began to trickle down her face. "Will you marry me?" She could barely nod; tears were racking her body continuously. Troy jumped up, wrapping his arms around, not able to keep the huge smile of joy off his face.

_You're like my first bad habit  
I can't live without it  
I can't give you up, give you up  
And even though you're trouble  
I commit to double  
I can't say enough is enough  
I'm a part of you, you're a part of me  
And you know it's wrong but I can't get free  
You're like my first bad habit  
How am I gonna give you up_

There was just something about Troy Bolton that she couldn't give up.

_Please review!_


	7. G: God Must Have Spent

_Not meaning to sound arrogant or anything, but I must admit, I quite like this one. I hope you guys feel the same way!_

***Nsync-God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You (Requested By ****SingLifeAway234_)_**

How could one girl be so perfect, Troy Bolton wondered as he watched Gabriella from across the room. It was the night of their senior prom, and all the girls were crowded on one side of the room, fluffing each others hair and checking each others lip-gloss. They all looked stunning, although none of them compared to the beauty which radiated from Gabriella Montez. She wore a long, cream coloured gown which finished just above where her high-heeled, open-toed sandals started. It was strapless, showing off her tanned, perfectly curved shoulders. Troy felt a shiver go through him, just wanting to reach out and touch her.

"The chicks look great tonight, yeah?" Chad Danforth said with a grin, slugging back his punch. He knew that his friend's eyes were glued only on Gabriella.

"Yeah, yeah they do," Troy murmured.

_Yeah....  
Oh yes  
Ohhh..yeah..  
Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle..._

"Okay, girls!" Announced the DJ. "Stop making the boys drool! Get over them and make them dance with you!" A song with an extreme amount of bass began to pump out of the speakers. The room literally shook as people piled onto the dance floor. Troy wasn't sure how girls still managed to jump and squeal in high-heels and not fall over, but they did.

"Dance with me, playmaker!" Gabriella cried, pulling him onto the dance floor. Troy grinned. She moved her body against his, not quite in a sensual way, but definitely in a way where he could feel all the curved of her body pressed up against his.

She was so amazing.

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)_

A slower song took over, the room quieting down as people took their boyfriends, or girlfriends and led them onto the floor. Chad and Taylor were kissing, their arms locked around each other as they swayed completely out of time to the music. Troy slipped his arms around Gabriella's waist, holding her tight to him, her small hands locked behind his neck.

He just stared down at her, as though he couldn't believe that she was really his. Her skin seemed to glow in the light, and her eyes danced with happiness. She closed her eyes, leaning against his shoulder, and a sigh of contentment flooded through his body.

If he died right now, he would be happy.

_In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified_

"I think it's unfair," Troy whispered. Gabriella frowned, looking up at him in confusion. "You believe in God, right?" He asked her, although he already knew the answer. Gabriella, of course, nodded. "And you believe that he created all things?" She nodded again, although still looked completely confused. "Now, take a flower for instance. Some flowers are really beautiful—"

"Like a rose," Gabriella quickly put in, smiling.

"Exactly, some flowers are extremely beautiful, like a rose."

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...  
(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah..._

"How long do you think God spent making a rose?" He asked her as he spun her around. Gabriella bit on her lower lip, thinking. He thought about how adorable she looked when she was pondering something. She half closed her eyes, and she always tugged on her lower lip. He didn't know why she made the same face every time she began to think about something, but he knew he loved it.

"I think he might have spent about five or ten hours," she said, glancing up at him, as though for approval. He nodded.

"Okay, and now, how long do you think he took making things such as us, humans?" Troy asked. She made her thinking face again, and Troy resisted the urge to kiss her.

_Never thought that love could feel like this  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle..._

"Well, that depends," she began. "If you mean someone like Chad—who's hair can never be tamed, and can never occupy more than one thought at a time—I would say maybe an hour." Troy laughed at that one. "But if you mean someone like Sharpay—who can get her hair done, her nails manicured, her toe-nails pedicured, have a conversation on two cell-phones as well as yell at everyone around her—I would say maybe several hours." Troy laughed again.

"So what do you think it averages it out to be?" Troy asked her.

"Maybe ten or twenty hours," Gabriella said haltingly. "Why are you even asking all this?" She asked with a laugh. "You don't even believe in God!"

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
on you  
(on you, on you..you....you..oooh..yeah)  
A little more time  
on you...ohhh_

"Well," Troy began, smiling down at her. "If I did. I would say that God must have spent a little more time on you."


	8. H: Here

_Admittedly, I think this one is a bit weird. But I hope you like it._

**Rascal Flatts-Here (Requested by ****WiLdCaTgIrL414_)_**

Troy Bolton stood in the middle of the court, a court where he had spent so many hours—weeks, even—practicing and sweating. So much time fighting for his dream, one that had come and passed, one of the many high points in his life. He turned, staring out at the bleachers. On the far left side, right up near the top railing, was the place where his high school sweetheart had always sat, staring down at him proudly while he was playing, cheering louder than anyone else. They had spent their final happy years here together at East High. Some of the happiest years of his life.

_There's a place I've been looking for  
That took me in and out of buildings  
Behind windows, walls and doors  
And I thought I found it  
Couple times, even settled down  
And I'd hang around just long enough  
To find my way back out  
I know now the place that I was trying to reach  
Was you, right here in front of me_

The hallways held many stories. So many shared secrets and stolen kisses were seen in these hallways, before school, in between classes…Occasionally during classes. Troy smiled as he walked along beside their lockers, his fingers trailing along the cold metal. Love notes had been slipped into these lockers. One Valentine's day, Troy had found a rose sticking out the vent of his locker, a red card attached, with a love-heart and the letter 'G' inside.

_And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here_

The garden, proudly cultured by the science geeks, was still thriving on the rooftop. Troy sat on the bench he and Gabriella had sat on when he had shown her his secret hiding spot. He remembered the way her eyes had shone as she had announced singing with him had reminded her of her kindergarten days. And then there was the time where she had shown him a dance, after he had told her than he was taking her to prom. Just thinking of prom bought back so many memories…Chasing her to her college…Climbing a tree while wearing a tux…Troy shook his head. He had done something crazy things for love.

_It's amazing what I let my heart go through  
To get me where it got me  
In this moment here with you  
And it passed me by  
God knows how many times  
I was so caught up in holding  
What I never thought I'd find  
I know now, there's a million roads  
I had to take  
To get me in your arms that way_

The music room was next to the library. He had spent so many hours rehearsing in that room. He could remember the first time he set foot in this room with Gabriella, after their callback to the Spring Musical. They had been so nervous, going up against Sharpay and Ryan Evans, the scary drama twins. Surprisingly, they had beaten them—twice as a matter-a-fact. Sharpay hadn't actually turned out that bad, Troy realized with a grin. She had gotten a degree in performing arts, and then married some really rich guy who had three houses.

_And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here_

The final stop was at the drama department. He had learnt more about himself within these walls, under the watchful eye of Ms Darbus, than he had at any other time. Aside from Gabriella, Ms Darbus had been the only person who had truly believed in him, really believed that he could make a difference if he just stepped away from the limelight thrown on him from the being the basketball guy.

_In a love I never thought I'd get to get to here  
And if that's the road  
God made me take to be with you  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here_

Troy walked down the steps of East High, all the memories from ten years ago flooding back into his head. To think, after all this time, he was back here again. A giggle caught his attention and he turned around to see his wife and son coming out of the doors. Rikki Bolton ran to his dad, hugging him around the legs, his mother following closely behind, a smile on her face.

_And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for all the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here  
Oh, baby-Ooo  
Oh, got me here_

"Have a nice trip down memory lane?" Gabriella Bolton asked, sliding an arm around her husbands waist. He smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Yeah," he whispered. "But you know what's even better?" She shook her head. "Where all those memories got us. Right here."

_Please review_

_xx_


	9. I: It's Alright, It's Ok

_This is a story sort of based on my own experience. Hope you like it._

**Ashley Tisdale-It's Alright, It's Okay (Requested by ****zacharyandvanessa)**

Gabriella Montez sat on her bed, her eyes rimmed red and bloodshot, her mascara and eyeliner running as she stared across the room, disbelief showing in her eyes. Her boyfriend of over a year had just broken up with her. Just like that, he had told her it was over. Something about another girl, something about her not understanding him—all of it stupid and crap. Of _course _she understood him! And why would there be another girl? They had been going out for nearly 15 months and suddenly there was another girl?!

Gabriella stared at the wall. The paint was peeling in one corner. Her eye strayed to her desk, where there was a picture of her and Troy Bolton. Their eyes were bouncing and happy. She took a deep breath.

It was over, finished.

And she would have to accept that.

_You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words_

Getting through the next day, going through the normal motions of a school day, were close to impossible. Troy had his arm around Sharpay Evans, the blonde skank who had slept with their entire grade. Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Neilson stuck close to her, their protective, aggressive aura's scaring off anyone who dared to mention his name around her. Being around them made her feel stronger, more independent. She had been fine before Troy had entered her life, and she would be fine after.

He had made her strong, had taught her things. He had been her first real relationship, and it had been beautiful while it had lasted. But like everything else good in life, it had to end at some point. And she should just move forward and remember the things that had been good and forget the things that had been bad.

_No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say_

Days went by. Seeing Sharpay with Troy hurt, but the pain began to numb. She still loved him, she could feel it buried deep inside her. She still thought about him before she fell asleep at night, she still craved his touch. She couldn't just switch off loving him. It didn't work that way. But she knew that she was better off without him, she didn't need him.

She smiled at other guys, touched them on the arm, didn't frown when they flirted with her. She wore shorter skirts, and suggestive logos on her shirts—things she would never have dared to do when she was going out with Troy. She walked confidently, with her head held high, her mouth curved upward in a proud smile.

_It's alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

Two weeks later, Gabriella went to her first basketball game since they had broken up. She only went because Taylor wouldn't go if she didn't, and Chad Danforth was psyched about this game, since they were playing against the hardest school around. Taylor and Chad had liked each for so long, they were both just too stubborn to admit it. But when Chad put on the puppy eyes and practically begged her to come to the game, Taylor could hardly resist.

Gabriella sat in the stands next to her bestfriend, trying to enjoy the game. Surprising, she did. She cheered when their team scored, booed when the other team scored, and participated in two Mexican waves. Aside from the one time when Taylor got so excited she spilt coke all down her top, it was a good evening. Even then, they had just laughed and cleaned it up.

It was then, as Gabriella realized she had barely looked at Troy during the whole game, that she realized that she had stopped loving him.

_You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear_

News spread around the school like wildfire. Sharpay had dumped Troy. When the news finally reached Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor examined her carefully, trying to establish her reaction. Gabriella nodded. Then smiled. Then carried on with her work. They waited for an aftershock—maybe her calm reaction was like the calm before a storm, or the eye of the storm. But nothing followed.

Inside, Gabriella couldn't help but feel happy. She hoped now he knew how it felt to be dumped. But that didn't mean she was going to run after him, trying to win him back. No, she was just happy that the old saying proved true.

What goes around, comes around.

_It's alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

"Hey, Gabi!" Came a familiar shout from behind her. Gabriella smiled brightly and turned around to look at Troy. He looked as amazing as ever, and just staring up at him made her feel like melting. But she quickly regained control over her self and continued to smile brightly.

"Hey, Troy! How've you been?" He seemed surprised by her willingness to speak to him. Or maybe he was surprised she wasn't tripping head over heels for him. Either way, he seemed surprised. He quickly recovered though and grinned.

"I've been great! You're looking at gorgeous as ever," he said with a winning smile. She smiled back.

"Thank you. Now, I have to get to class, sorry. Miss Darbus hates it when we're tardy." And with that, she turned around and walked off toward the drama department, leaving Troy staring after her.

_Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's way to late  
I'm closing the door_

It was only a few days after Sharpay had broken up with Troy that she was seen around the school with another guy, this time the captain of the football team. Troy didn't seem too heartbroken. In fact, he seemed determined to get back with Gabriella. He called by her house nearly everyday after school. But she was hardly ever there. To keep herself distracted, and not thinking about him in the first couple of the weeks after their break up, Gabriella had joined several other teams after school, and had also gotten herself a part time job at the shopping mall.

He rang her most nights, and she talked to him. But she would find herself getting bored with the conversations so easily.

_It's alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

She cared about him, yes. But she didn't want to spend all her time with him. She didn't love him anymore. He had betrayed her, and hurt her. He had had his chance to love her, and he had blown it.

_It's alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you  
It's Alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry_

She didn't need him anymore.

_Please review!_

_xx_


	10. J: Just The Girl

_Sorry about the wait. I am_ so busy_. But I hope you enjoy. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Love you all! _

_I can't seem to centre any of my work! I usually just press the centre button for the lyrics but it's not working! So if anyone knows why that is, or how I can…Then can you let me know? Thanks_.

**The Click Five—Just The Girl (Requested by troyellaforeva23)**

"Bro, stop it, seriously," Chad Danforth shook his head and rested it in his hands. "How long has it been since she actually smiled and said hello?" Zeke Baylor nodded his agreement. "We've known her since, what—second grade? _She used to chew the heads off your action figures!" _Zeke snorted and bit into his cream doughnut. Troy Bolton just smiled serenely at his friends, shaking his head as though they were the ones who didn't understand.

"You don't get it, you guys—"

"Damn right," Zeke muttered.

"There's just something about her that's so beautiful about her. Something amazing. She's so smart, and, like, exudes confidence," Troy smiled dreamily.

"Hey! Taylor 'exudes' confidence. The girl wants to be the first female president! But she's also kind, funny—"

"And the bestfriend of Gabriella," Troy pointed out.

"Her one and only flaw," Chad answered, wincing slightly. Troy shrugged. Chad moved around in his seat and spread out his hands. "Dude, she tripped you up into the pool at our 5 year reunion. And then she dumped her cake down her shirt…And threw up on your car." Both Zeke and Chad screwed up their nose at that, and Troy also looked a little disgusted at the memory.

_She's cold and she's cruel,  
but she knows what she's doing.  
She pushed me in the pool  
at our last school reunion.  
She laughs at my dreams,  
but I dream about her laughter.  
Strange as it seems  
she's the one I'm after._

"You know, you could try to be nicer," Taylor McKessie chided as she walked away from Bolton-Danforth Gym Centre next to Gabriella Montez.

"What? I didn't want to lie to whats-his-face. He stunk!" Gabriella screwed up her nose delicately. She tossed her long dark hair.

"He had just finished working," Taylor pointed out.

"So? He could have had a shower or something," Gabriella replied.

"He's a gym teacher! He had just _finished _when we arrived," Taylor sighed at her friends cluelessness. "And his name is Troy. We've known him for, what, fifteen maybe twenty years."

"Troy. Hm," Gabriella seemed to think about the name for a few minutes before shrugging it off and talking about something else.

_Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for._

There was a time in the middle of high school, when Troy had thought that he was making progress. It was only for two hours, during a double biology period. Gabriella had been assigned to help Troy. She had seemed almost nice as she explained everything to him. She laughed, tossing her hair back over her shoulder and sending shivers through him every time her arm brushed his.

Being with her made him feel strong, and he had confided in her. Told her that he had liked her. That he had liked her since they were in kindergarten and she had pushed him off the slide. She had laughed sweetly, and although he had wished she would do something else, she hadn't, just continued helping him.

That lunch time people were teasing him, calling out to him in the hallways, mocking him about liking the most popular and cold-hearted bitch in the school. It wasn't too bad, as he had a reputation of his own, and was reasonably popular because of his position as captain of the basketball team.

_She can't keep a secret  
for more than an hour.  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power.  
And the more she ignores me,  
The more I adore her,  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her,_

Taylor had given up years ago trying to do Troy the favor of getting him together with Gabriella. But she had finally decided that the biggest favor she could do for him was to try and convince him that Gabriella really wasn't interested in him. In fact, the only interest she had in him was to make his life miserable when she had nothing else to do.

Chad had also tried to get Gabriella's attention focused on Troy, but she just turned her harsh words toward him instead, and so he gave him.

Why did Troy keep persisting?

What did he see in her?

_Cause she's bittersweet,  
She knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for._

Friday night they had all planned that they were going to a movie. Gabriella was planning on going though. She had better things to do than watch her best friend hook up with her boyfriend while they tried to through her together with this desperate although kind-of cute guy who had being trying to get with her since she was three.

It wasn't her fault that she didn't react the way all her friends wanted to react toward him. He seemed much to safe, and she didn't like that in guys. He was always chasing after her. Every Valentines she knew there would be chocolate and flowers waiting for her. Every time she heard the song 'Obsessed' by Mariah Carey play on her phone, she smiled, knowing he already knew she wouldn't pick up.

It was almost like a game.

Except Gabriella was getting tired of playing.

It was time to win, or loose.

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone;  
She'd rather be alone.  
But I can't give up just yet,  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head.  
Still ringin' in my head._

Taylor was extremely surprised when she heard her doorbell ring as she putting her make-up on and found Gabriella standing there, wearing a short black dress and high silver heels, looking ready for a night out.

"You're coming?" She asked unbelieving. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"What? Am I no longer invited?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No no no! It's just, well…Troy's coming," Taylor said lamely. Gabriella smiled, showing her pure white teeth.

"Exactly."

Taylor didn't know whether to worry about that statement, or welcome it.

_She's cold and she's cruel,  
but she knows what she's doing.  
Knows just what to say  
so my whole day is ruined._

Troy's heart jumped when he saw Gabriella get out of the car next to Taylor. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She wore hardly any make-up, although he could tell she had artfully applied eyeliner and lipstick. She looked around for a moment, and she spotted him, she smiled brightly, making her way over to where he was standing before the ticket booth.

"Hey, Troy," she said, sliding an arm through his. Troy felt his insides jump and he smiled numbly back at her.

It was the first time he had heard her say his name.

_Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more._

Gabriella stayed by him throughout the entire movie. Her hand dropped from his arm to his hand somewhere halfway through, and settled there, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Chad and Taylor certainly had no idea how they were meant to react to this. It was so unlike Gabriella. Maybe she actually did like him, because they couldn't see her actually being deliberately leading her on.

After the movie, Troy drove Gabriella home. As she got out of the car, she turned and said to him.

"So, you're taking me out to dinner tomorrow night, right?" Troy's mouth dropped slightly.

"I, uh," he stuttered. "Course." Gabriella flashed another smile.

"Great," she grinned, then walked off.

_Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep comin' back for more.  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for._

Gabriella shut her door, leaning against it and smiling.

"Sucker," she murmured.

_LOL. _

_So tell me what you think._


	11. K: Knocks You Down

_This one is weird. Straight up, it is very odd. I didn't quite know where I was going with this when I first started it, and it didn't quite go a way I would have liked, but oh well. I deleted several verses because it was soooo long. Haha. But here it is. _

**Keri Hilson Feat. Kanye West and Ne-Yo--Knocks You Down (Requested by XXCharisma-cakesXX)**_  
_

_Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
Whether you Louis Vuitton it up or Reebokin'  
You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
So what we gon' have, dessert or disaster?_

With a body and the clothes that only a model in Victoria Secret catalogue would have, it wasn't surprising that Gabriella Montez attracted the eyes of every single male as she walked the hallways of East High. She hadn't been at the school for five minutes before the first brave soul tried to hit on her. A footballer who had an overinflated ego. Surprisingly, she had a sweet voice, and she let him down easily, so easily, he didn't even seem to realize it at first. Troy Bolton watched the exchange with interest, wondering whether she had a personality to suit her sexy clothes, or one to suit her sweet lil voice.

Either way, he was going to find out for himself.

_ I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in, and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I already won first place_

"So, how are you finding East High so far?" Troy asked Gabriella as they sat beside each other in Science. His eye travelled down her elegant neck to her cleavage, which was subtly on display beneath a black top, lace edging along the top and fluttering seductively against her mocha skin.

"Uh, flattering," she replied with a slight smile. She was looking at someone across the room and Troy followed her gaze. Ryan Evans, the local drama star, smiled back at Gabriella, nodding his blonde hair in her direction. Troy felt his stomach tighten. No way was this leotard-wearing weirdo going to nail her before he did.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go and get some coffee some time? Like after school or something?" He asked. Gabriella turned back and smiled.

"Well, do you mean some time, or after school?" She asked.

"After school," he told her with a grin.

"Sure," she nodded. He grinned again.

_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah  
Every mornin' I look at you and smile  
'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down  
Knocked me down_

The minute he left the coffee shop, he knew that he was hooked. She was so cute, and so sweet. She had taken a sip of her mocha and gotten a dollop of the foamy milk on her upper lip and looked absolutely adorable. They had laughed about Ms Darbus, the eccentric drama teacher who was also there form room teacher, and talked about the latest movie featuring Robert Pattison out. Gabriella had seen it and said it was amazing, and it had made her cry. Troy had said he would never see it because being forced to watch it would make him cry. She had giggled cutely at that.

Butterflies had swarmed in his stomach when she had kissed him on the cheek before she left. He was going to take her out somewhere proper next time, somewhere flash. And then he would take her to that spot on the edge of town, where the teenagers parked and looked over the river.

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

The next day at school, Troy was preparing himself to go straight up to Gabriella and give her a kiss on the cheek. She had acted so casually when she had done it yesterday, as though it was just a simple hello and goodbye gesture. So maybe if he done it at school, she would be okay with it, and to anyone else watching, it would seem as though they were together.

But as he walked down the hallways toward her locker, he saw Ryan there, his arm resting lightly on the locker beside Gabriella's head as she talked to him. Troy's heart jumped for two reasons as he saw them. The first was she looked so good, a black mini-dress on, one which brushed against her thighs lightly, and clung to her upper arms and her chest. She looked amazing. The second was it was obvious Ryan was chatting her up, and Troy knew that he couldn't do anything to stop him.

His eyes narrowed as Ryan kissed Gabriella on the cheek, when the bell rang and they began to walk their separate directions for class.

_I never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll gon' head  
I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today, kick it wit my girl today  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high, flyin' high)  
Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky  
(Oh shot me out the sky)_

So what did she want? Did she want him, or prissed up Drama King? Why was he even asking this question? Girls fell head over heels for him, he was King of the school! But obviously Gabriella saw something in Ryan, something that he didn't have. He would have to figure it out—and figure it out fast. He wanted Gabriella. He didn't want to loose her to that blonde-haired bimbo.

How could she even look at him after what had happened last night? They had had a connection, he had done everything right. And she had obviously thought so as well, as she had given him that kiss at the end of the night. A plan began to form in Troy's head as he watched her swaying hips and tight ass as he followed her to their form class.

_Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss Independent, ohh, to the fullest, the load never too much  
She helpin' me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight  
Girl sometimes love_

"Hey, Gabriella," Troy appeared behind her, the hallway almost empty. She grinned as she turned to face him. "Come with me." She followed with a sound as he pulled her toward an empty room, deserted by students and teachers. "I really enjoyed last night."

"I did too, Troy," Gabriella replied, with a small smile. There was a glint in her eye, something that Troy couldn't quite read. "But there's something I just want to clear up with you." Troy nodded, his stomach clenching, maybe she was really going to choose Ryan over him. "But there's something I kinda wanna do first…" She trailed off, biting on her lower lip slightly, looking so amazingly cute that Troy just wanted to eat her up. She leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth, her lips soft and smooth against his. Troy started, and then wrapped his arms around her waist and responded to the kiss. Her tongue probed gently at his lips and he opened his mouth happily. When she pulled away, he felt breathless. "So, uh, Troy?"

"Mm?" He replied, his eyes slightly glazed over. She was an amazing kisser, and her body had been pushed against his body, giving him a feel of her all over. He couldn't believe just how amazing her body actually felt.

"What I wanted to say before?" She began. "It's that I don't want a serious relationship. I was in a few before, and I don't like how they turned out. I just want us to be friends."

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

Friends? He wasn't sure about her, but he didn't go and hook up with his friends like that in empty classrooms! He could still feel the outline of her breasts pressing against his shirt. How could he stay friends with her after that? Troy was confused as he sat in his English class, staring across the room at where Gabriella was laughing and flirting with two of the guys on his basketball team. She seemed to be completely oblivious to him staring at her.

Get yourself together, Troy, he told himself. You've had screw-buddies before. This will just be exactly the same.

Except for one thing.

He wanted to claim her as his. He didn't want to have to share her with anyone else.

_Tell me now can you make it past your Caspers  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams that  
Seem to only date the head of football teams  
And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'_

So that was it then. He could have Gabriella, except he would have to share her. With anyone she fancied, it seemed. That sucked.

Why did he have to share her?! Troy growled under his breath, unhappy with the way everything had turned out. How could one girl make him so mad—a girl he had only met a week ago! He stared into the mirror, his eyes glinting back at him.

_We, were never meant to be baby we just happen  
So please, don't mess up the trick, hey young world I'm the new slick rick  
They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes_

He watched her in the cafeteria, sitting on the lap of Jason Cross. The basketball player looked as though he couldn't believe his luck as Gabriella played with his hair, laughing loudly with that tinkling, beautiful laugh of hers at everything he said. He could see Ryan watching Gabriella as well, the same envying look in his eye that Troy imagined was in his own. She was the girl that they could never quite have, that was always going to be just out of their reach to own and possess completely.

Gabriella looked up at him as though she could sense Troy's eyes on her and she smiled brightly, as though she had no idea that he was so upset. The smile sent a shiver right down Troy's spine. He warmed up all over, and he couldn't believe that he had felt so depressed and angry just a moment before.

_I was flyin', now I'm crashin'  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'mma ask him_

"Why can't you just be mine?" Troy asked her, as they sat on his bed, her shirt open, her mouth swollen from kissing. "I want you to be mine." He repeated, looking at her pleadingly. Gabriella rolled her eyes, sitting up and shaking her head.

"I told you that that just isn't how it is, Troy," Gabriella began doing up her shirt. "I'm sorry, but if you want to take it to something else, then we can't carry on doing this." Troy sighed, weighing up the options. Loosing the small part he had of her he already had, or never ever gaining her completely? He watched as she prepared to leave, slipping her shoes on and fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Don't go, baby," Troy murmured. Gabriella turned back to him, and smiled.

_Say you gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So will u bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoa, whoa, I'll admit it, I was scared to answer love's call  
Whoa, whoa, and if it hits better make it worth the fall  
(When it comes around)_

Even after spending the weekend at his place, the first place Troy saw her when she walked back into the school hallways were in the middle of a group of boys, their smiles all appreciative , all of their eyes hooked on her. She was leaning against one boy, and swaying her hips slightly against his crotch. The guy looked as though he was in seventh heaven. God, Troy just wanted to go over there and smack the guy down.

But Gabriella caught his gaze, and as though reading his mind, shook her head firmly.

Then she turned around and kissed the guy firmly on the mouth, shoving the fact that he could never have her straight back in his face.

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

"I know how you feel," came a voice behind him. Troy turned to see Ryan. For once, Troy didn't see him as competition. He saw him as someone who shared the love for a girl that they could never have. "It's like she makes you fall in love with her, and then she just goes and knocks you right down."

_Won't see it coming when it happens, hey  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down_


	12. L: Love Story

_Sorry about the long wait for the update! I think this one is quite sweet actually._

**Taylor Swift--Love Story (Requested by ****PrincessSparkel15)**

They were both six when they met for the first time. She was sitting on her swing, outisde their huge, two storied mansion, her feet swinging beneath her as she rocked back in forth in the gently breeze of spring. The leafy tree sheltered her from the rays of the sun as he and his family pulled up. Her mother came out to meet them, wearing her usual tidy slacks and blouse, her hair pulled nicely back in a bun, her face lighing up with a pretty smile. She talked with them, laughing and touching the woman's arm in a friendly, welcoming gesture. Gabriella Montez watched them with interest, wondering if they were going to stay, and whether the boy was going to be her new playmate. It got lonely living out in the country when all of her friends lived in town. She only got to see her friends at school and in the weekends if her daddy thought she was good enough to have someone over.

Her mother called her, and she went running over, the bow in her hair loosening slightly, and a few strands sliding in front of her eyes as she skidded to a halt in front of her mother. Her mother straightened out her little white dress with the pink bows—her favourite dress—and then introduced her to the new people.

"This is Mr. and Mrs Bolton, they are going to be living in the house at the bottom of the section," she said. Gabriella nodded, her eyes on the boy. The boy looked back at her, his sandy hair messy and falling in front of his peircing blue eyes. "And this is Troy, their son. He will be going to school with you." Gabriella smiled hesitantly, shwoing her beautiful white teeth. The boy suddenly turned and looked up at his mother, whispering in a voice that was just loud enough for them to all hear,

"Is she an angel mummy?"

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

They attended the same primary school, catching the bus together. He would be there with his slightly dirty shorts and his rumpled tee-shirt, and she would stand politely in her pretty little dresses with her hair in darling little pig-tails. They laughed and played together as they waited for the bus, and then clambered on and sat next to each other, not listening to the stupid comments from their friends and peers.

They were already above that.

At school, they were in different classes. She had been taking excelled classes since she was younger, and he was just with the other children in the average classes. At lunch they were not in the same groups, she sat with her friends on the bench outside their classroom and he played basketball with the boys on the court. After school, though, theyw ere together all the time. Inseperable. Gabriella's mother and Troy's parents would watch them play with smiles on their faces.

"Aren't they adorable?" Mrs Bolton said, a wistful smile on her face. Gabriella's mother nodded, almost sadly, noticing her husband watching from his study window.

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

Gabriella's father was a very important business man, and held many large dinner parties at his place. Their house would be alive with fair-lights and candles, soft music played by the live orchestra. The first time they had been allowed to stay up past eight o'clock, Gabriella and Troy had sat on the outside stairs and watched the men and woman move around. Gabriella gasped over the beauty of the gowns that the woman were wearing, and Troy gasped over how much food there was.

When it hit nine-thirty, Troy's mother ushered Gabriella to bed and pulled Troy away, taking him back down the estate to their small house. Gabriella watched them disappear from her window, a sad look on her face. She wished that she was allowed to play with Troy when her father was around. For some reason, he always looked on in disgust when he saw the pair of them together,a dnw ould tell Gabriella to go inside. Troy never went inside their house. Gabriella wasn't quite sure why, but he never did.

She asked her mother once, and got a mumbled reply. She so wanted to show Troy all of her hiding spots inside, like behind a big wall that looked like it was the end of the attic, but there was enough room for her to lay down and curl up when mummy and daddy were fighting.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Gabriella's eleventh birthday was a turning point. She had her classmates over, and her mother set up marquee on their large backyard. There were tables covered with white clothes and little plates with nice cakes sitting on them. Gabriella had asked Troy to come the week before and he said that he would ask his mother.

Taylor McKessie, an African-American girl who was in her excelled Social classes, was the first to arrive, and they danced to the latest music in her room, a song by a new formed group called S Club 7. Gabriella always had arguments about this group with Troy because he said the music was for sissies, and always argued when she tried to play it on the radio at his place. He always let her play it, though, even though he grumbled the whole time.

"Is that where Troy lives?" Taylor asked, pointing down to their small house. Gabriella nodded. Taylor looked at it for a moment and then asked, "Is he your servant?" Gabriella's eyes widened in confusion.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Troy never showed up at her birthday, even though he wished her a Happy Birthday the next day when they were waiting for the bus. She still felt hurt he hadn't shown, and had cried to her mother about it the night before.

"Why did he come, mummy?" She had asked tearfully. "He said he would." She asked him why he hadn't come and he shrugged, mumbling something under his breath about being busy. Gabriella stayed quiet and they sat together silently on the bus.

It didn't cross Gabriella's mind that maybe he hadn't been allowed to come. That her father had talked to the Bolton's and ordered Troy to stay away from Gabriella on her special day. The thought never crossed her mind. Although her father was hardly ever around and when she did see him, he always had a stern and grumpy look on his face, she never took him as evil enough, or plain mean, to keep her best-friend away from her birthday.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

It was only a week before the end of their primary year. Netiher thought much about where they would be going for their middle school years, but they assumed that they would be going. When Gabreilla found out she was going to an all-girls boarding school for the next two years, she met Troy in the corner of their large garden, a place that was sheltered from both houses by a large, leafy tree that always seemed to be in bloom.

"I'll still see you in the weekends, right?" Gabriella asked tearfully as they huddled together, trying to warm themselves in the cool, autumn air. Troy nodded, his little face earnest, his deep blue eyes boring into hers.

"Of course. I will wait for you every weekend," he promises her. She held up her little finger.

"Pinky promise?" She asked.

"Pinky promise," he replied, hooking his little finger with hers.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

Every weekend Gabriella came home. They spent every minute that they could together. Troy turned twelve, and she gave him a chain to go around his neck that had a small, metallic G on it. He put it on and promised never to take it off. His parents watched them every weekend, smiling as they ran in the estate together, swimming in the river when the weather was warm enough. Troy watched over her carefully as she jumped off the slippery rocks into the water. Gabriella's mother also watched them, dispair niggling at the back of her mind as she saw how happy her daughter was. Knowing deep down that this beautiful friendship was never going to go anywhere, due to who they were.

Sure enough, Gabriella's father stopped her weekend visits as he saw how close they were becoming. Instead, they visited her at the boarding school. Gabriella didn't realize why her parents wouldn't let her go home, and she didn't see Troy for over a month, until she returned home for the middle of the year holidays. Troy saw her arrive in their fancy car, her hair different, and her clothes tighter than they used to be.

He realized with a shock that she suddenly had begun to grow breasts.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Hey, Gabi," he whispered as he saw her the next day, sitting on her swing, the light bouncing off her hair and making her cheeks glow. Gabriella's head snapped around and she saw Troy standing there, looking rather shy.

"Hey!" Gabriella jumped off the swing and ran to where he was, wrapping her arms around him, knocking him slightly off balance. He was surprised at the sudden display of affection, yet wrapped his arms right back around her. He smiled against her hair, his face glowing with pleasure from holding the fourteen-year-old girl. "I've missed you," she whispered, pulling away from him. With a slight shock, Troy realized that she was wearing make-up. And not just a little bit either. Her eyes were lined in eye-liner and mascarra, heavy colours rimming her eyelids. His disappoinment must've showed on his face and she took a step back. "What is it?"

"Why are you wearing that stuff?" He asked her softly, watching her face carefully.

"Everyone wears it," Gabriella answered.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

There were other subtle differences that Troy noticed over the next two weeks that made him a bit sad. She swore a lot more than she used to, and she wasn't afraid to do things. Troy had never kissed a girl. He hadn't had a girlfriend. Secretly, he always thought that maybe Gabriella would be his first for both of these things. But over the couple of weeks, he found out that Gabriella had already kissed a boy. In fact, she had gone pretty far with one boy when her and a couple of girls and snuck out and gotten drunk.

Finding out these things made him sad.

He wanted his Gabriella back here, where he could watch over and protect her.

And save her from changing anymore. 

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Middle school was over, finally, and Gabriella was returning home to attend college. When Troy first found this out from his parents, he thought that they might've been going to the same college. Instead, he found out that while he would be attending the community college in the middle of town, Gabriella would be attending the private school on the other side of the town. Angry at the injustice of it all, Troy stomped off to the swing where he had agreed that he and Gabriella would meet. The two fourteen-year-olds sat on the swing together, their arms brushing gently as they swung slightly.

"Well, we can still see each other everyday," Gabriella said, trying to be diplomatic. "And we can wait at the bus stop with each other everyday." Troy nodded. She let her hand slip into his and squeezed it softly. "Don't worry. This way we still get to see each other everyday, that's good, isn't it?" Troy nodded, and squeezed her hand back.

"Yeah, that's good enough," Troy replied, his voice quiet, his mind adding _'for now' _after his sentence.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

They stood by each other every morning in the rain, or in the sun. They were both soon fifteen, and although her father disapproved, they started dating. Despite the many arguments that continued throughout their teenage years as they eventually finished college, they still dated. Gabriella's mother tried on more than one occasion to talk to her husband, to see from their daughters point of view. Gabriella was in love with Troy. But all her father saw was his daughter with a lowly servants son.

At eighteen, Troy proposed to Gabriella. It was a warm summer night, and they were laying on a blanket at the beach. She had his jersey on, and was resting her head on his arm. He turned to her, digging around in his jean pocket, and pulled out a velvet box, holding it above them and showing the contents to her. A small dimaond caught the light from the moon and sparkled delicately. A gasp escaped Gabriella's throat.

"Ohmigod…" She murmured, sitting up properly and turning to face him.

"Marry me, Gabi," Troy murmured. "I asked your fathers permission." Tears glinted in her eyes. "He's not happy about it, but he wants you to be happy. _I _want you to be happy—and I want to be the one to make you happy." Another gasp blew from her lips as he took the diamond out of the box and slid it onto her finger. "Say you'll marry me, Gabi."

"Of course," she whispered

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

The wedding was held the next summer. Gabriella's father gave her away, tears shining in his own eyes as he gave away his only daughter at the alter. Her dress clung to her curves and fell to her feet, a train trailing a metre behind her. A single, pink rose was in her hair, holding it back from her face.

Troy took her hand, the service a blur, only one part standing out to him.

"I do."

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

_Please review!  
_


	13. M: My Number Two

**Joe Jackson-My Number Two (Requested by Joe Jackson)**

It was the night of their senior prom. Things were going badly between Troy Bolton and his long-time girlfriend, Sharpay Evans. Things had been going badly for a long time now, the arguments exploding over nothing, and long, deadly silences stretching out. Troy was sick of it, and now he had to put up with her flirting away in her tiny outfit that she called a prom dress. Looking across the floor, he saw Chad Danforth with his girlfriend, Taylor McKessie. They were laughing and nuzzling, next to Troy's best friend, Gabriella Montez. Gabriella's prom dress was totally different from Sharpay's. While Sharpay's was pink, cling and covered in little sprinklings of sequins, making her look like a hot, red-carpet celebrity, Gabriella's ball dress made her look like a princess.

It was long, and strapless, the soft white material falling to her feet. Her hair curled gently around her face, which lifted, her beautiful almond shaped eyes meeting his. He felt warmth spread through him, lifting him from his unhappy haze.

_Wont you be my number two  
Me and number one are through  
There won't be too much to do  
Just smile when I feel blue_

Suddenly, Sharpay was back, her mouth crashing down on his, possessively throwing her arms around him. He felt his unhappiness set in again as he pulled away. Sharpay looked annoyed.

"What?" She snapped. Troy sighed.

"Look, this isn't working," he began. Sharpay's eyes narrowed angrily. She didn't want to loose her position as Troy Bolton's Girlfriend. She was the most popular girl in school, and she was meant to be with him. Despite all the problems they'd been having lately, it was only because Troy wasn't doing what he was told anymore.

He was with Gabriella far too much.

"Don't you dare, Troy Bolton," she hissed at him. He shrugged and his eyes raised across the room again. Gabriella was smiling, talking easily to Taylor. She was so beautiful. Troy looked back at Sharpay's eyes, ugly with anger.

"Sorry," he said shortly, leaving her standing there.

_And there's not much left of me  
What you get is what you see  
Is it worth the energy  
I leave it up to you_

"Can I talk to you outside, Gabi?" Troy asked, his voice suddenly so close to her air. She turned around, confused. She nodded nonetheless and followed him from the loud atmosphere of their prom. The cool air kissed their skin, a welcome refreshment after the hot air inside.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, sounding worried. He turned back to her.

"The past couple of years, it's been me and Sharpay," he began. Gabriella nodded understandingly. "I threw everything I had into that relationship. The past few years, everything has revolved around Sharpay. She's gotten all of my energy…All of my love. But…" he trailed off. He looked up and his eyes connected once again with Gabriella's, and he felt his tongue loosen. "I want you to my number two. I know there's hardly any time left, I know it will take a long time to get everything I have back, but I want it to be you who is there to make me feel better, and to hold me close."

_And if you got something to say to me  
Don't try to play your funny games on me  
I know that its really not fair of me  
But my heart's seen too much action_

"Yes," Gabriella's voice was soft and understanding. "Of course I will." A smile past her soft lips, her lips which made their way closer to his. His lips touched hers, and he felt his body go weak. Her arms wrapped around him, and his hands tangled themselves in her soft hair, his thumbs brushing the soft skin of her cheeks. As they pulled away, she breathed her sweet breath over his mouth.

"I love you, honey," he whispered. "I think I have for a long time now, I just…Couldn't let go of Sharpay. She had been such a big part of me for so long. But you…" he broke off as her lips connected with his once more. "You're who I want to be with."

_And every time I look at you  
You'll be who I want you to  
And I'll do what I can do  
To make a dream or two come true  
If you'll be my  
If you'll be my number two_

_Please review!_


	14. N: No Air

_I was kinda lost at this one, but my mate gave me the idea. So thanks, Cam._

**Chris Brown Feat. Jordin Sparks-No Air (Requested by SingLifeAway234)**

"I don't know where to start," he began, his breathing shallow. "You taught me so much, you believed in me. You made me believe in me, believe I can do so much more than what I thought I could do." His breath caught in his throat. "I can't believe it's all over. I don't want to believe it's over. I want you back with me. I want you to be with me forever. But I know that's not going to happen. I know that's only going to be hard on you...On all of us. You're not happy. You want this over. This isn't what you want, stuck here, unable to do anything. You hate this. I can see it in your eyes."

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_If I should die before I wake_  
_It's 'cause you took my breath away_  
_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

They were always together. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Joined at the hip, hand in hand, stars sparkling in their eyes. They were the epitome of teenage sweethearts, of young love. A necklace hung around her neck, the letter T glistening between her breasts. They belonged with each other. Knowing each other better than they knew themselves.

In class, they were quiet, completeing their work, but they wouldd always be touching. Either their hands or their legs. They weren't a problem for teachers, except for the fact they sometimes stopped doing their work just to look at each other, as though conversing just by looking into each others eyes.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_  
_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_  
_If there was a way that I could make you understand_

"I will always remember the first time we sang together. I was so nervous, and you looked as though you were going to fall off the stage," he let out a short laugh. "But then you opened your mouth, and you began to sing. Your voice...It was so amazing. It blew me away. I couldn't believe it. And your expression...You were so scared. You looked like you were going to faint. And then when we spoke afterwards. Something inside me began to warm up, and I felt a way about you that I had never felt about anyone, especially after only knowing them several minutes. I never expected to see you again. But I did! When you showed up in my class, I couldn't believe it! Then we tried out for the musical. I had always been scared of Ms Darbus until then...Actually, no. I still am."

_But how do you expect me_  
_To live alone with just me?_  
_'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

They had a gift. Their voices. Both had amazing voices which carried, clear and crisp. They blended together so perfectly, lifting above everything else. As their words and their hearts intertwined, they would take all those around them on the journey with them. It was a beautiful gift.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air, no air_

"I haven't sung again," he looked down as his clasped hands in his lap. "Not since...That night. It just wouldn't seem right, singing without you there. Without you singing with me. I know that you would want me too, you knew how happy singing made me. It was a way for me to express things that playing basketball couldn't. I could speak how I felt, put my feelings into words, and know that no-one would judge me. With you by my side, we were amazing, Gabi. We really were."

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_There's no air, no air_

Everyone expected their love to last. Teenage relationships were known to crash and burn after several months, even the ones that lasted several years seemed to fizzle out once they left school. But in the coming senior year, they had made it work. They had stayed together. Their closest friends helped them with it, supporting them in all their decisions. Although Troy's parents had doubts about his choice in college, in order to remain close to Gabriella, they supported him, and were rewarded when he came top in his year, excelling in all his classes.

They were the one couple that seemed to face the odds, and conquer.

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

"I never meant for things to go this way," his voice cracked. "We hardly ever fought. I remember when we were falling apart at Lava Springs. When you broke up with me, and left that night. I felt as though I was being ripped apart, as though my insides had been pulled out and put on display. All my feelings just shredded and left out to dry. All because I let Sharpay and that idea of a schloarship get in the way. Sharpay...Wow, she's changed so much now. She just got her degree in becoming a Drama teacher, ya know. She's engaged to, to a dentist who lives in her apartment. She came to see you the other night. I saw her when she was leaving. She blamed the fact her eyes were red on the chemicals the hospital used," he shook his head ruefully. "She would never admit she had cried when she saw you."

_I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew_  
_Right off the ground to float to you_  
_With no gravity to hold me down for real_

He proposed to her at Christmas, as they stood beneath mistletoe in her mothers house. Both of their family's were watching, their mother's eyes glistening with tears, his father with a proud smile on his face. Tears dropped from Gabriella's eyes as Troy slipped the ring on her finger, her head repeatedly nodding.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
_You took my breath but I survived_  
_I don't how but I don't even care_

"I was so, so happy when you had said," he murmured. "Chad kept telling me you would say yes, but I was never sure. I felt like throwing up so many times that night, I was so nervous. And then when you said yes, you made me the happiest man in the world. We had talked of getting married only once, and we had such different opinions on children. You wanted as many as possible, and I only wanted two. You would have made such an amazing mum. Whenever I saw you with your little cousins, I always thought that. The way you would hug them so tightly before they had to go to bed, the way you would read story after story after story, no matter how late it got. You would have been the best mum around...Don't tell my mum I told you that though! She'd hit me over the head for sounding ungrateful!"

_So how do you expect me_  
_To live alone with just me?_  
_'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

Troy didn't begin to feel nervous until a week or so before the wedding was scheduled. Gabriella was at a dress fitting, and he was packing up his apartment. They had both agreed to sell their apartments, and find somewhere to live together. She had already sold hers, and was temporarily living with Taylor. Troy had only just put his up on the market, and was packing his things. As he stared out the window, an icy hand of fear clenched around his stomach. So many marriages didn't work out, almost as though they were the beginning of the end for a relationship. He remembered he had an uncle who had been married three times, then died unhappily, alone. He didn't want that to happen to him and Gabriella! Maybe things would be so much easier if they just didn't get married.

But he had seen her in her wedding dress, the fabric clinging to her and flowing around her legs. She had looked so happy, she had been practically glowing. She had looked so beautifully radiant, and Troy knew that calling off the wedding wasn't what she wanted at all. But he had to be fair to her. He took a deep breath in and exhaled through his teeth, creating a whistle. He would talk to her tonight.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air, no air_

"You didn't even say anything when I told you I wanted to call the wedding off," he chewed on his lower lip, tears in his eyes. "You just stared at me, those beautiful eyes filling with tears that I had caused. I felt horrible, and in that moment I knew things would've been alright. We had been so much, a wedding wouldn't change anything at all. But I had already said it, and you were backing away from me like I was a monster. I repeated your name over and over...I was practically choking on it. You didn't respond. You just turned and left. I watched you out the window. I wanted to go after you, but I thought maybe you would just need some time to calm down and then I could apologize later. Now, I wish I had followed you. Stopped you."

_No more_  
_Baby_  
_There's no air, no air_  
_No air, oh!_

Her eyes had been flooded with tears. She hadn't been concentrating on the road as she sped toward her apartment, desperatly wanting to get home. Her heart felt as though it was tightening, disappearing into a chasm in her body. How could he do this to her? One week before their wedding, and he tells her he doesn't want it anymore! A sob racked her body, and her eyes closed momentarily.

In that split second, everything changed. Instead of pressing her foot on the brake as she would have if she had her eyes open and was paying proper attention to the road, she continued at a hundred kilometres per hour. The truck pulled around the corner, the drivers reaction slow and clumsy. The small car, and the large truck collided with a bone crunching thud.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air, no air_

"I'm so, so sorry," he choked. "I never meant for any of this to happen. Not to us. This was never meant to happen to us! We were supposed to be married, to move in together, to have children, start a family-start a life! I just got scared, I know I shouldn't have. But I got cold feet, I wanted time. I never meant this to happen, you have to believe me, Gabi. This is the last thing I would ever have wanted."

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_There's no air, no air_

She was parlysed, in a coma. Just one mistake. Something that many people did, driving while upset, and go home safely, returning to their beds and crying the night away. Except it had ended so badly, her life thrown out of balance, and at risk. She would never talk again, never speak again. Maybe never even open her eyes again. One fight, and their lives had been thrown away. One mistake, and a life was finished before it had barely begun.

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air_

"I love you, Gabriella," Troy finally whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek. "And I can't breathe without you."

_Bit sad, I know. _

_x_


	15. O: Our Song

_I'm not quite sure how I feel about this one. This is really sickly sweet, but okay. I hope everyone likes it!_

**Taylor Swift-Our Song (Requested by Loves to read 15)**

Gabriella Montez was sitting in the front seat of her boyfriend's car. The windows were all wide open, letting in the warm, inviting summer breeze from outside as they sped along the highway. They were on their way to the beach for the day, meeting their friends there to celebrate the first day of summer break. Troy Bolton had one hand on the wheel and the other was resting on her knee. Her hair was flying everywhere around her face and she laughed, pushing it away from her eyes. The song on the radio finished and then an old one, 'I Wanna Be' by Chris Brown began playing.

"Hey, I remember Taylor saying this was her and Chad's song," Gabriella said with a smile. Troy nodded, mouthing the words of the song. Gabriella frowned slightly. "Troy, do you realize we don't have a song," she suddenly pointed out. Troy looked over at her.

"Yes we do," he replied. She frowned, trying to remember if she had forgotten it. She felt bad for a moment, but she couldn't recall a song. "Everything is our song. Everything we do, that you do, that's our song."

"I don't understand you," she replied. He smiled at her.

"You will."

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_  
_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_  
_The other on my heart_  
_I look around, turn the radio down_  
_He says baby is something wrong?_  
_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song_  
_And he says..._

Laughs rang throughout the beach. The waves splashed up onto the shore, soaking the feet of those laying on the sand. Gabriella was sitting in the shallow waters next to Taylor McKessie, and they were splashing each other lightly, talking about nothing and laughing over everything. Troy was watching her with a smile on his face. Chad was watching him with a grin.

"Dude, you are so whipped," he laughed. Troy joined in.

"I was just thinking about something," he said as he listened to her beautiful laughter drift along the beach. He got up and walked over to her, leaning down and kissing her tanned, damp shoulders lightly. "Our song," he murmured in her ear. "Is your laughter."

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_  
_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_  
_And when I got home ... before I said amen_  
_Asking God if he could play it again_

There was two weeks before the exams, and everyone was stressing out. Gabriella had locked herself in the library, in the empty Science lab, and in her room, keeping herself tucked away from absolutely everyone to study. Troy had given up trying the full frontal way of getting her attention, and now he was deciding a different way. He was on her balcony, smiling at her through the window. She was hunched over her laptop, two textbooks laid open beside her, and her brow was furrowed. She looked so adorable.

He raised his hand and tapped on the window softly. He saw her jump and then turn to him, rolling her eyes as she got up to walk over to the door. She opened it and started talking,

"Troy, what are you-" She was silenced by a kiss.

"Our song," he whispered as he broke away from her. "Is the sound of me tapping on your window."

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day_  
_Had gone all wrong and been trampled on_  
_And lost and thrown away_  
_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed_  
_I almost didn't notice all the roses_  
_And the note that said..._

Halfway through the week of exams, Gabriella was exhausted, and barely able to keep her eyes open. She had spent seven hours of the past three days in the stuffy, overfilled hall, eyes scanning the tiny print of the exams papers, and then at least three hours of the night going over her notes from the year. When she arrived home on the Thursday, there were smiles from her mum and dad and she frowned and them in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Delivery, in your room," her mother said with a warm smile. Gabriella raised an eyebrow and jogged up to her door, opening the door. She was taken aback by the scent of flowers, which flowed over her as soon as she opened the door. A smile broke across her face as she saw roses scattered about her room. They were sitting on her desk, on her bed, on her side table. They were taped, standing up, to her windowsill. Troy appeared from around the corner, holding a single rose in his hand, a smile on his face. He approached her and tapped her softly on the nose with the rose. She took it from him, a sigh of contentment, a sigh of contentment escaping her lips.

"Our song," he began, watching the smile spread across her face. "Is your sigh of happiness."

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_  
_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_  
_And when I got home ... before I said amen_  
_Asking God if he could play it again_

It was half past three in the morning. There had been a party after a basketball game, and they had all stumbled home, slightly drunk, all high off their victory. Gabriella hadn't been able to sleep though, when she had gotten home, the day still running through her head. After an hour of trying to sleep, she had text Troy, asking if he was still awake. He had replied almost immedietly, his voice soft as he whispered to her.

"Ohmigod, I feel so retarded talking like this," Gabriella whispered back, trying to bite back a laugh. She was talking so softly, he could barely hear her, and her words were all seperated by long pauses, just to make sure her mum and dad couldn't hear her from their room next door.

"Our song," he whispered in the stilting manner they were forced to speak in. "Is the sound of your beautiful voice."

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_  
_Waited for something to come along_  
_That was as good as our song..._  
_Cause_

"Ohmigod! It's mine and Chad's song!" Taylor squealed and turned up the radio. Sharpay and Gabriella laughed and rolled over on her bed. Taylor turned to Gabriella. "You and Troy have been going out for a while now. Do you guys have a song?" Gabriella smiled and Sharpay whistled.

"Ooh, they do!" She whistled with a laugh. "What one is it?" Gabriella tilted her head to one side.

"It's kinda complex," she said, a grin on her face. "And it's our song, it's not something that's been published." Sharpay and Taylor laughed again at the dreamy look that had come across Gabriella's face.

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_  
_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_  
_And when I got home ... before I said amen_  
_Asking God if he could play it again_

They were laying on Troy's bed, Gabriella's hand was trailing up and down his chest. His hand was tangled in her hair, and he was pressing kisses down on her forehead.

"You know how I said we didn't have a song?" Gabriella murmured. Troy nodded and smiled at her. "Well I was wrong. We have the most amazing song in the world."

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_  
_In the front seat of his car_  
_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_  
_And I wrote down our song_

_A bit sickly sweet, I realize. But, I hope everyone likes it._

_x_


	16. P: Please Be Mine

_I hope this is okay..._

**Jonas Brothers-Please Be Mine (Requested by SingLifeAway234)**

They had been bestfriends since they were little, eight to be exact. When they were fourteen, they had tried going out. It had been fun, but awkward when they both decided they were too close to be going out. They settled for the occasional kiss, and as they got older, it progressed into sex. They went out with other people, remained steady friends, and when they felt upset, lonely, or just attracted to each other, which was becoming more and more often, they would end up in bed together. Their friends became aware of their relationship when they first kissed in public, when they were drunk, and then they picked up on all the small things that pointed toward their physical relationship.

When they were sixteen, Troy Bolton finally asked Gabriella Montez out again. She had said yes, against the judgement of her friends. They had all said, that because they had been such good friends for so long, and they had already been doing things that normal friends didn't do, that going out wouldn't be a smart idea. Things could get even more screwed up than they already were, and their friendship would suffer.

They didn't listen.

_They come and go but they don't know_  
_That you are my beautiful_  
_I try to come closer with you_  
_But they all say we won't make it through_

"Hey beautiful," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear as he came up behind her as she rummaged through her locker. Gabriella smiled over her shoulder as she dug through her locker still, trying to find a book that she hadn't used in several months. "You okay there?" She turned around, pushing the hair from her face, smiling tightly.

"Yeah, I'm...Fine," she sighed. "Just, I need to revise. It's our Level 1's in two months, and I can't find this revision book that my Chemistry teacher gave me. That book had so many hints and tips, especially on how to remember some of the formula's that we need to pass." Troy reached up and touched her chin lightly, a smile on his face.

"Babe, you'll be fine," he reassured her.

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I'll be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine_

They were broken up several months later. They both agreed that it was smarter for them just to remain friends, no matter how many benefits there were. Their friends were all slightly confused at the way that things turned out. They were still just s close as they ever were, if not closer, and the sexual relationship continued, not seeming to affect anything. More and more often, Taylor McKessie would try to talk to Gabriella, try to tell her that it wasn't right, being in a friendship that was also more than a friendship.

"You have to stop this, okay?" Taylor sighed. "It's, like, not healthy! If you really need someone to, ya know, then find someone that you haven't known since you were little and who is your bestfriend. Your bestfriend, and your screw buddy, should be two different people!" Gabriella sighed and looked away.

_I'm in and out of love with you_  
_Trying to find if it's really true_  
_oh no no no no_  
_How can I prove my love_  
_If they all think I'm not good enough_

Troy sat on his couch. Chad Danforth, Gabriella and Taylor were all sitting around him, their eyes on the TV. They had all come around to his house to watch the final of the basketball. He couldn't take his eyes off Gabriella. She didn't follow the rules totally, so her eyebrows were furrowed, as she tried to follow the game. She looked so adorable, watching the game closely, a little wrinkle over her nose.

They were now seventeen, all set for their last year at East High in several months time. So many things had changed over the past several years, but the relationship between Gabriella and Troy had remained the same. Constant.

"Gabi, do you want to get a drink?" He asked suddenly. Taylor and Chad looked at them both disapprovingly. Gabriella got up, and left the room with Troy following her. When she reached the kitchen, he closed the door, and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her hard on the mouth. Gabriella's hands touched his waist as she pulled him against hers, her lips moving furiously against his.

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I will be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine_

It didn't matter what he did, or what she did, or what happened in their lives, he still loved her. He couldn't help the feelings. They were just always there. And he had to do something about it. They only had one more year before they went to University, before they started their seperate lives. He didn't want his life to be seperate from Gabriella's.

They had tried to go out, and it hadn't worked. He couldn't quite place a finger on why it didn't work out. It might have been ebcause they knew each other a little too well, or it mihgt have been because their friends and family all disapproved of their relationship. It may have been because there was no mystery between them. But then, that was one of the things that Troy loved about her. She knew everything about him. She knew what to say to make him sad, happy, think. She knew how to raise his spirits when he lost a game, or turn a situation around with a single kiss.

And that was what he never wanted to loose.

_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_  
_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_  
_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_

It wasn't until the senior ball, almost ten months later, that Troy made his move. He had tossed and turned over what he should do, what he should say to her. And he finally knew what to do. She had wanted to go by herself to the senior ball, so that she could be with her friends and not feel as though she needed to spend the entire night with just her date. And he had been okay with that.

Seeing her standing across the room, a vision in her silver and white, her hair tumbling down her back. He crossed the room, taking her elbow and whispering something in her ear. She followed him through the crowds of students, all dressed in flowing gowns and tuxedos. He pulled her outside, where there was a balcony, decorated with soft candals and flowers. Gabriella raised her eyebrow at Troy as they stepped forward.

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I will be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine_

"I don't ever want to be without you," Troy told her as they stopped on the balcony and they turned to each other. "Things are going to get crazy, we're finishing up our final year at East High, and we're going off to Uni. You're going to be accepted into some really presitgious school, and go on to save the world one science discovery at a time. And I want to be with you, I want to be by your side every step of the way." Gabriella looked confused, and yet happy, her eyes looking slightly glassy. "I want you to be mine, Gabriella, I need you to be mine," he looked down, and then raised his eyes to meet hers. "Please be mine...," he pulled a ring out of his jacket pocket, holding it up between them. "Forever." Tears dripped from the corners of her eyes.

"Of course, yes," Gabriella murmured, the ring slipping perfectly over her finger. His lips met hers. "I'll be yours, always."

_Don't like this one, sorry. But then, I have never heard this song. Not that that is any excuse for bad writing, but this sounded like a sweet song. So, please review!_

_x_


	17. Q: Question

_Never heard this song, but I hope that it's okay. I hope these are the right lyrics as well, they were very short, but I looked on three different websites and they were all the same, so I'm guessing they were._

**Jonas Brothers-Question (Requested by troyellaforeva23)**

She had been hurt in so many ways. Troy Bolton knew that. When she was eight, Gabriella's Montez's father had walked out on her and her mother, leaving them struggling financially and emotionally. She had been with a guy for two years, and then found out that he had been cheating on her for at least the last six months of their relationship. That had been when she was seventeen. Now she was twenty-two. They had been going out for almost three years now. They had moved in together about two months ago. Even now, Troy could see she was scared in the relationship.

Now, Troy wanted to show her how much he loved her. He knew that she was still nervous about their relationship, and that's what pushed him to pose the question even more.

_She woke from a dream_  
_Her head was on fire_  
_Why was he so nervous?_  
_He took her to the park_  
_She crossed her arms_  
_And lowered her eyelids_

He walked her to the park, the park where they had first met. It was the middle of summer, and she was wearing a light white dress, which fluttered around her, and clung to her curves. Her hair was free and falling around her shoulders. She looked absolutely beautiful, and she was smiling.

"Gabriella," Troy began, taking her hand and stopping as they came to a park seat on the edge of the path. "There's something that I want to ask you." Gabriella frowned slightly, but then nodded. "Sit down, I need to talk to you." Gabriella sat down, her hand going slightly tense in his. "Look, the past few years have been amazing. You're beautiful, sexy, smart, kind, loving..." her cheeks flushed slightly and she got a cute smile on her face. "I love that smile you have. I love the glow on your cheeks when you're talking to your friends, or your mum, or me. I love that twinkle in your eye when you're happy. I love that sigh that you let out when you figure out a really hard equation or whatever it is you do." He was rewaarded with another cute smile.

_Someday, somebody's gonna ask you_  
_A question that you should say yes to_  
_Once in your life_  
_Baby, tonight I've got a question for you_

"I love you, Gabriella," Troy stated. "You know that. I love everything about you. I know that you have had troubles in the past. I know that you've been hurt before. I want you to know that I will never do any of that to you. I will never hurt you. I will never cheat on you, or leave you. I want to be with you forever, and I want to have children with you." Gabriella's eyes began to fill as she realized where this conversation was heading. "I want to wake up every morning knowing that you are mine, and I want to fall asleep every night with you in my arms."

"Ohmy..." she murmured. Troy got down on one knee, fumbling in his pocket for a moment. She made an odd choking noise in the back of her throat. Tears began to pour down her cheeks, and Troy searched her face, hoping that the tears were that of joy, not dispair. "Carry on, I'm just..." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and held it up. "Happy," she mumbled.

_She had no idea_  
_Started to cry_  
_She said in a good way_  
_He took her by the hand_  
_Walked her back home_  
_And they took the long way_

"Gabriella Amelie Montez," Troy began, trying to keep the catch out of voice. "Will you marry me?" For a moment, Gabriella couldn't say anything. She nodded once, twice. A smile broke across Troy's face.

"Of course," she managed to say finally.

_Someday, somebody's gonna ask you_  
_The question that you should say "yes" to_  
_Once in your life_  
_Maybe tonight I've got a question for you_  
_I've got a question for you..._

I've never heard this song, so I hope this is okay!

_x_


	18. R: Reason

Okay, guys!

**Hoobastank-Reason (Requested by SingLifeAway234****_)_**

It had been two years. Two years since he had seen her beautiful face. And now, seeing her standing across the street, looking as innocent and breath-takingly gorgeous as she always had, he couldn't believe he had let such a long time go by without seeing her, without trying to apologize. Troy Botlon watched as Gabriella Montez flicked through a newspaper at a magazine stand, her eyes scanning the pages as she flicked through it. Chad Danforth had rung him, and told him that she was coming back to town, that she had requested a transfer as she had wanted to be closer to her friends. Somehow, he didn't seem to connect the fact that she was coming back, to the fact he would see her.

She seemed to sense someone was watching her, and she straightened up, looking around, frowning slightly. She didn't see him, sitting in the cafe opposite where she was standing. Troy considered getting up anhd walking across the street to meet her, but then she turned around and walked off, disappearing down the street. Troy sighed, slightly out of relief, slightly in disappointment. He knew that he was going to have to face her at some point, all their mates were psyched to have her back and planning dinners and parties, and it would have been good to see her when they could settle things between them before they got thrown together in an awkward manner. But then, he was relieved, because he didn't want to face her just yet. He still felt the guilt after all these years.

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_  
_But I continue learning_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know_

"Troy, Gabriella's here," Chad whispered as he past his bestfriend going into the kitchen to get a cold beer from the fridge. Troy instantly felt himself go stiff. "Look, don't worry. It's been two years since it happened, just come out with me, and we will say hi." Troy felt his stomach clench, but he nodded. Two years. Funnily enough, two years still didn't fade out the picture of hurt than had been etched into Gabriella's face when she had found out that her boyfriend of a year and half had been cheating on her. Since it had happened, he had been with several girls, but not for very long, and then thought of cheating on any of them had been the last thing on his mind. He would never do that again, never after what he had seen how much he had hurt Gabriella, and the guilt that had plagued him ever since.

"Gabriella's in the lounge," Taylor McKessie murmured, coming up and giving her fiancee a kiss on the cheek. She turned her eyes toward Troy. "You are going to be polite, I'm assuming?" She asked. She had forgiven Troy long ago for cheating on her bestfriend, but she pain she had felt for her friend was still there, and now that she was back, she didn't want her leaving again.

"Yes, I'll be nice," Troy replied, feeling like young boy being told off by his mother. He followed Taylor and Chad into the lounge, where people were all talking, laughing and drinking. Gabriella was in the corner of the room, standing with a girl Troy didn't recognize, and a man that Troy also didn't recognize. "Who are the people with her?"

"That girl is one of her friends from where she used to live, and that guy is another friend, I think," Taylor answered. Troy nodded. "Okay, let's all go over there." Taylor led the way there, and as they approached, Gabriella looked up at them and her face seemed to freeze when she saw Troy. Luckily the smile didn't slip off her face completely.

"Troy," she said, nodding. "It's been a long time," she looked undecided and then reached forward. Troy felt the breath leave him as she wrapped his arms around him, and he held her close for a brief moment before she pulled away. "You looked good," she nodded again. Silence fell, and then Troy realized that he hadn't even said anything yet.

"Yeah, you look amazing," he said. Her eyes dropped and he saw her cheeks go slightly red. He smiled as she lifted her eyes back to him. "As always."

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_And the reason is you_

It didn't happen straight away, but eventually, Troy and Gabriella became friends again. They would meet up once or twice a week, have a coffee and a talk. They never mentioned what happened two years ago, never spoke of when they were going out. Occasionally they mentioned something from their high school years, but then they would shift back to the present, the safer topics. He found out that she loved her job, as a personal assitant, and she hadn't had a steady boyfriend since they had broken up. She hadn't said anything about blaming him for her trust issues, but he had managed to pick it up with certain things she had said. And then things began to unravel, when she invited him to her place for dinner.

When Troy arrived, he could smell the food from outside the door. He paused for a moment, and then knocked. Gabriella answered the door, smiling, her cheeks flushed from the warmth of cooking in the kitchen. Her head was tied back roughly, several strands down around her face and neck. Troy opened his mouth, his first instinct was to say 'you look beautiful' but he bit back comment. He just smiled and handed over the shop-brought cheesecake he had purchased from the supermarket down town.

"Mixed berry?" Gabriella noted as she took it and smiled. "My favourite."

"I know," Troy muttered. It had been her comfort food all through high school, and he had gotten used to going straight to the end freezer at the supermarket, bending down to the bottom shelf and taking out the Sara Lee - Mixed Berry cheesecake. Gabriella looked up at him, and for a moment, their eyes connected. Then, she cleared her throat and turned around, holding the door open for her to follow her into her flat. He followed, feeling a slight pang of sadness as he did so.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
_It's something I must live with every day_  
_And all the pain I put you through_  
_I wish that I could take it all away_  
_And be the one who catches all your tears_  
_That's why I need you to hear_

They ate. They talked. They continued talking as they took the dishes back into the kitchen, and then done the dishes. Still talking, they moved into the lounge, turing the lights down and leaving the TV going, playing old movies. The conversation took a turn toward the serious when Gabriella avoided his eyes, and asked him if anything had ever continued between him and Sharpay Evans, the girl that Troy had cheated on her with.

"No," Troy said, his voice soft. "It happened that one time, it never happened again. Even after we had broken up." Gabriella nodded, still not looking up at him. Uncomfortable silence fell and Troy looked down at her hands. "Gabriella, I loved you. I never stopped loving you. Hurting you, loosing you, was the worst thing I have ever done. I still can't believe what I did. I would never do it again, to anyone. Ever." Troy took a deep breath and looked up at her. Gabriella was still silent. "You made me into a better person, Gabriella, and I still wish that things had never gone the way that they did." Silence fell again. Then Gabriella took in a deep, shakey breath.

"I think you should leave," she whispered. Sadness gripped Troy's stomach, but he nodded. He got off the couch, got his jacket from the kitchen and left, the kitchen door shutting quietly behind him. Gabriella managed to hold her composure for several moments, and then her face fell, and the tears began to fall freely.

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_And the reason is you_

Taylor was upset that things hadn't worked out friendship wise between Troy and Gabriella. She didn't know quite what had happened, only that it was something bad. She asked Chad to ask Troy, but Troy didn't say anything, only that the coversation had taken a turn toward the worst. Nothing else was really talked about, but when they had a dinner on a Saturday night, all the friends around the table, and eyes connected, an awkward silence seemed to fall. Chad managed to resurrect the conversation, but there was still an uneasy feeling in the air. As things finished for the evening, Troy and Gabriella ended up outside walking toward their cars together.

"Did you have a good night?" Troy asked, sounding awkward. Gabriella nodded.

"I had a wonderful evening, I love having dinner at Taylors," she smiled. "Feels like old times." Troy nodded. They stopped, beside her car. The air was warm, and the breeze ruffled Gabriella's hair. She turned and looked up at Troy, and her eyes met his, soft and warm, like they always had been. Troy remembered how much he loved her eyes, how much they told him about what she was thinking, what she was feeling. "Well, goodnight, Troy," she nodded and began to turn away. Troy caught her hand, and she turned around, a strange expression on her face.

"I'm sorry with the way things ended between us, and I'm sorry about how things went the other night," he said, an apologetic smile on his face. Gabriella nodded, and then looked down at their hands. "Oh," he let her hand go. "Sorry," he murmured. Gabriella flexed her hand and opened her door. Then, she turned around, and kissed him softly on the cheek, a smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Troy," she said quietly.

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know_

Troy lay in his bed, thinking. He had said all he could to Gabriella, he was sorry, and he had told her multiple times. He didn't know if she fully believed him, but he had tried. He still loved her, he still couldn't believe how much he had hurt her, how wrong he had been. He realized that he was going to be able to get to sleep thinking about all of it. He jumped out of bed and pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans. He almost tripped in his haste to get to the door. He was still pumped with adrenaline when he made it to Gabriella's door, not even thinking that she might be asleep. She answered his frantic knocks with bleary eyes and an adorably clueless expression.

"Wha-? Troy-?" She was cut off by his lips against hers. He felt her freeze for a moment, but then she melted into his arms, pushing her lips back against his. He pulled away and put his hands on either side of her face, holding her eyes with his.

"I'm sorry for how things ended with us, I'm sorry how I hurt you, I'm sorry I let you go. I love you Gabriella, and I have to know if there is a chance to be with you again. Because I want to be that person that I always was when I was with you," he finished, breathing heavily. Gabriella didn't say anything for a long time. Finally, she nodded.

"I never stopped loving you, Troy," she whispered. "And give me time... I do still want to be with you. I just need time." A smile broke out over Troy's face.

"I have every reason to wait for you, Gabriella," he murmured, holding her close to him.

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_And the reason is you_

x


End file.
